The Tale of Zeke: The Unova Incident
by Zenxolu
Summary: [STORY NAME CHANGE] Zeke a notorious Pokemon smuggler finds a shiny fennekin with radiant eyes that it completely changes his entire life, then he discovers that the fennekin is all alone. (Rated M, (MA) not for the young eyes. There will be gore, sexual themes, violence, and terrorism in this story. also a possible lemon?)
1. Chapter 1: Zeke and the Fennekin

_**Hello everyone and thanks for taking the time in reading my first ever fanfic, just a side note I plan on adding more to this story as time becomes available and it was inspired by Orthros's story (keep it up bud!) anyways leave a review of what you guys think I'll be sure to correct anything wrong.**_

 _ **(4/1/16 Story has been edited slight and corrected)**_

 _ **Anyways happy reading!**_

 **Chapter One: Zeke and the Fennekin**

 _[Italics: Human thoughts.]_

It was a dark and cold night on route 2, so cold that most fire type Pokémon fled the area to find a warmer place to settle in. The heavy rain we had over the past week made it unseasonably chilly and the days were becoming slightly shorter recently. Nightfall came and it was starting to rain again.

"Jack come on, we get the last two Pokémon for the buyers we can go!" Said Zeke as he was scouring the tall grass looking for more Pokémon to take, hoping that he'd catch a lucky break tonight.

"Zeke i already know that. You've said it like a thousand times already!" Jack said, as he too was also searching in the tall grass, and was getting annoyed at how many times Zeke had told him.

"GOTCHA!" said Jack as he held up a zigzagoon from its hind legs. "Alright, one more and we can finally head back." Jack said to Zeke, as he too found a Pokémon. Zeke crept up and was ready to pounce at the Pokémon. But the Pokémon ran away by the sudden approach Zeke had made towards it, causing it to flee to a nearby forest.

"Argh." Zeke said as he fell to the ground rubbing his elbows from the impact "Slippery little bastard. Hang on Jack i got to give a little chase to this one." said Zeke as he got up, and started chasing the fleeing Pokémon that he had almost grabbed.

"Alright, we'll meet up back at the truck make sure to catch to catch that thing!" yelled Jack as he was making his way back to his vehicle, ensuring that he will wait for him.

A short run later the Pokémon ran with all its speed through the forest. But ultimately found itself at a dead end near a large mountain. As it tried to run back it heard Zeke coming after it, all it could do was walk backwards in fear knowing the worst is coming.

"Alright you little shit, no more playing games this time you're mi-". But before Zeke could finish his sentence, what he saw was truly amazing.

A shiny Fennekin stood in front of him, with a light gray body that looked like silver, and eyes so beautiful and radiant it sparkled like a flawless ruby gemstone. This changed Zeke's mind completely as he was dumbfounded by the fennekin's looks.

"By Arceus... you're beautiful..." Zeke said as he took a step forward, but the shiny fennekin walked backwards in fear, still jumpy from what zeke did earlier.

"Whoa easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you." Zeke said as he reached in his pockets, taking out a sweet berry. I was a special type of berry that only fire types Pokémon truly enjoy.

"Come here girl…" Zeke said as he was kneeling down, beckoning it to come forward and taste the berry he had offered in his hand.

The shiny fennekin slowly walked towards Zeke. Not lowering its guard and ever so hesitant. As soon as it got to the berry Zeke had in his hand, it sniffed the berry and its eyes widened in excitement and started eating it. As soon as it was done it nuzzles Zeke's hand as gesture of friendliness.

"Hmm I take it you loved it, I grew it myself not many berries truly satisfy every Pokémon type." Zeke said.

The fennekin then pounced on him and started to lick his face happily. "Hey Ha cut it out that tickles." said Zeke as he was moving his face side to side from the fennekin's tongue. He then grabbed the shiny fennekin and looked at its appearance, still mesmerized that such a thing exists.

"You have the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen… Like the purest of jewelry ever to be made, they look so familiar too… Anyways where's your family little pup?" Zeke said as he put the pup down.

The fennekin then looked down in sadness as it started scratching the ground with its left paw and then turned around and started barking at the dead end it once ran up to, Zeke looked up and saw a horrific and grim scene.

A female Braixen and Delphox laying on top of each other, dead with blood splattered all over the ground.

"Fuck me…" Zeke said in silence, he then ran towards the Pokémon expecting the worse has happened. As soon as he ran up to the corpses he then crouched down and turned the female Delphox body over. He then saw it being covered in stab wounds.

"Arceus… Who did this?" Zeke said as he kneeled down inspecting the wounds that were left behind, he was wondering who the culprit behind the bloody scene was.

Then he saw a piece of torn cloth still clenched in the Delphox paw. He released the grips from its lifeless fingers and then turned it around and saw team plasma's logo on it; Zeke was in utter shock that it sent chills down his spine.

" _What the… Team plasma; but why… I need to get to the bottom of this."_ Zeke thought to himself, He was still in shock from what he is seeing the deaths of a Pokémon are not a regular thing to see. Sure fainted but never dead… he grabbed his radio he had on him and tried calling for Jack.

"Jack come in please." Zeke said on his radio waiting for a response "this is Jackalicious how can i help you?" Jack said over the radio in a joking matter.

"Cut the shit Jack, listen I need you to call Officer Jenny and tell her to bring in an ambulance to route 2." Zeke said as he was staring at the corpses of the Pokémon, still trying to figure out how it all happened.

"Why, someone dead?" Jack said in a nonchalant voice, picking at his ear.

"Oh it's dead alright… but it isn't human." Zeke said as he was comforting the sobbing fennekin, crying by the deceased bodies that's when jack's tone changed.

"If its Pokémon then don't be ridiculous, Pokémon deaths haven't occurred in years." Jack said he was calling Officer Jenny on his cell phone.

"Until now Jack… I got a dead Delphox and a Braixen here stabbed multiple times in the upper and lower torsos, they look fresh too… here's the kicker one of them has Team Plasma's logo."

Then Jack's body froze for a moment, thinking back at the horrible things he's witnessed when he was with Team Plasma. "Xerneas be damned… you don't think… no way." Jack said grabbing his head, shocked at what he has heard.

"It's too early to speculate Jack right now i need to report to Headquarters. i think it's time for me to change professions." Zeke said as he hung up on Jack, putting the radio back in his holster.

Zeke went over to the sad fennekin to comfort it as it was still crying over its family's deaths. Zeke then got down on his knee, placed an open palm on the ground and prayed to the deceased.

"In your hands Arceus, we humbly entrust our brothers and sisters.  
In this life you embraced them with your tender love;  
deliver them now from every evil  
and bid them eternal rest.  
The old order has passed away:  
welcome them into paradise,  
where there will be no sorrow, no weeping or pain…  
but fullness of peace and joy."

As soon as Zeke was done he picked up the sad shiny fennekin and gave it a hug, ensuring it that everything will be ok. But the shiny fennekin cried its heart out over the events that had occurred.

" _Sad… this fennekin is going to grow up without a family, it's too young to survive in the wilderness it needs a home."_ Zeke thought still thinking about what happened to the family.

 _ ****Author's note****_

 _ **So the first chapter in the books and Zeke has already found the most beautiful Pokémon he ever laid eyes on, and somebody has already died, do you suspect that team plasma's behind it, well we don't know for sure maybe they are maybe they aren't, but now that the shiny fennekin has no one to take care of it what will Zeke do, will he take it under its wing or leave it behind?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for chapter two people don't forget to leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Zeke Walker and Tana

_**Well here's chapter 2 everyone. BIG props to orthros for stating my issue with my previous chapter, I will do my utmost hardest to avoid making the same mistake again, as usual leave a review and let me know if there is anything wrong. I'm striving to fine tune my story as much as possible. Anyways enough rambling, ONTO TO THE STORY!**_

Chapter 2: Enter Zeke Walker and Tana the Shiny Fennekin

(Zeke's POV)

After the recent events that had happened tonight with the fennekin's family; Me and jack decided it was late and drove to Castelia city. Big skyscrapers surrounded the area; it almost felt like i was visiting the city for the first time.

I decided to bring the shiny fennekin with me, after all, she was cute and I couldn't leave a pup all by herself in the wild. The fennekin stood on my shoulder to which to my surprise has amazing balance. Must be something in her family tree that gives her that ability.

As soon as jack drove up to my apartment i stepped out of his truck and waved goodbye to him. I then reached in my pockets for my ID card and swiped on the on the card reader.

"Welcome home; Mr. Zeke Walker!" The reader said in a robotic voice.

Yep this place was still fancy as ever. As soon as i gained entrance, I walked up to the elevator down the hallway. As soon as the elevator reached my floor it opened its doors and I stepped in and pushed my floor number. The doors closed and the elevator went up to reach my floor, I looked over to the shiny fennekin and patted her head playfully.

"You sure are adorable aren't you?" I said to the fennekin, she returned the compliment with a lick to my cheek. I knew were going to be good friends. "Ha." "Ok settle down you. Well since you're going to be living with me you're going to need a name. How about Nix?" I said to the shiny fennekin hoping she'd like the name. But the fennekin then scratched her face as a gesture of disagreement with the name.

"You're right that's a horrible name… how about… Tana, that's sounds more appropriate don't you think?" I said, trying one more time at the name game. This time she barked in agreement. Seeing how she liked the name so much she nuzzles my cheek.

"Ok, Tana it is then… Tana remember these words: You remind of Carmen. You have her eyes; there was a reason why I took you in." I said to her as I petted her head. "I will protect you no matter what the circumstances might be, even if it kills me! Like I was saying; Carmen was the most beautiful woman I ever had… Until team plasma got her. These weren't the chain mail Team plasma that once roamed, these guys looked serious." I said closing my eyes trying to shut out the bad memories. I then turned around, looked behind the elevator glass wall and stared outside the night sky and whispered to myself.

"Carmen my love… I miss you dearly… every time I go to sleep you're always in my dreams. But as soon as I wake up… You're gone. But i know deep down you're smiling at me, urging me to keep going. Well I'm not going to stop here, from this day forth I'm quitting being a smuggler and becoming a Pokémon champion!" I said out loud raising my fist up in the air. Tana barked to what I said, it was as if I finally lifted myself from my burden.

The elevator dinged and announced my floor number as it opens its doors. I swipe my ID card once more and open the door to my apartment.

Inside the apartment was a very spacious abode. Which consisted of a living room with a gigantic wall mounted TV, a kitchen, and bedroom with a Walk-in bathroom.

"Honey I'm home!" I said, reliving an old TV program I once saw. I set Tana down to which to my surprise started acting strange, she began wincing in pain as if she had the stomach flu.

"Tana what's wrong, are you ok?" I said questioning her if she was alright, then a flash of light lit up room, so bright it almost blinded me for second.

"By Arceus… Are you evolving?" I said shielding my eyes from the light, the light grew brighter and brighter until a boom sounded off. It was so loud it made car alarms go off down the streets.

When the light faded, i slowly un-shielded my eyes and saw a purple anthrofied Braixen appear right before my eyes. She had a stick on her tail that made me question it a little. I was surprised to see Tana evolve into a Braixen.

"Whoa, Tana you… You evolved that's amazing! I never thought you were close to evolving this soon." I said looking at Tana as if she was a goddess standing in front of me.

"Yeah it was a matter of time I suppose" Tana said, giggling and twirling around trying to show off her appearance to me.

"Whoa and you talk too, that's incredible. Not many Pokémon are able to speak in complete sentences." I said to Tana. I was still surprised as to what is happening right now. And then my left eye started acting up. I had the thing covered up with an eye patch for so long hoping it wouldn't come back.

"Argh" I yelled covering my left eye, I stumbled left and right trying to get my hand on something to keep myself from moving around. Then I went over to the counter and placed both of my hands on top of it. The pain was sharp, almost unbearable. It felt like needles poking my eye in unison. I just had to take my eye-patch off and see what was wrong.

"Master are you ok?" Tana said, concerned that I was in tremendous amount of pain.

"I'm fine honey, I need to take my eye-patch off again" I said reaching over to take off my eye-patch.

Tana blushed from me calling her honey; I never paid attention to what I said as I was too focused on removing my patch.

I began removing my eye-patch revealing my eye. As I grabbed a mirror I had in the drawer and tried to see what was wrong with my eye. Nothing, it was just acting up. My left eye that I had before was gone replaced with an Umbreon's eye.

"Curse that Umbreon, I'm stuck with this damn thing for the rest of my-". But before I could finish my sentence, my eye pulsated signaling me that something was near. I grabbed my gun i had stored in the drawer and began cocking it. Preparing for anything.

"Tana get behind me, I sense someone else is in here." I said to her, she then got behind me still blushing from me calling her honey. I walked over to the kitchen and saw a shadowy figure standing by the stove. I pointed my gun at the figure and yelled at it.

"ALRIGHT YOU FOOL, HANDS UP OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I yelled. The figure cooperated and put its hands up and awaited further instructions.

"Now turn around, slowly…" I ordered. The figure then began turning slowly; I kept my gun pointed at it knowing if it tried anything, it'll be the last mistake it makes.

"Is that any way to greet an old flame Zeke?" the figure said as it stepped out of the shadow. The next thing that happened I couldn't believe who I saw.

 ****Authors Note****

 **Well Looks like zeke is hanging up his coat and ready to become a Pokémon trainer; And he adopts the Shiny fennekin and names her Tana. That's a cute name don't you think? You may have noticed she blushed at being called honey. Oh let's just say I got something in store for these two in the future. ;) Also who's the shadowy figure, an old acquaintance perhaps?**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3 where it'll be much longer than usual and I'll be covering how Zeke got his left eye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Eye

**BAM! Here's Chapter 3 everyone, this chapter will cover the back-story of Zeke's eye and who the figure is. Also thanks to everyone for the +200 views and 6 favorites on this story! It may not be much but it's something for me to be very proud of. Seriously thank you so much for showing interest in my story guys I really appreciate it! Anyways let's get right to it!**

 **Chapter three: The eye**

 _[Italics = Human/Pokémon thoughts]_

"Is that any way to greet an old flame Zeke?" The figure said. It took a step forward, stepping out of shadow of the kitchen. The figure appeared to be in his twenties with black hair and blood red highlights. It sported a White dress shirt and black vest combo. It made itself look like a bad boy.

(Zeke's POV)

"What the… Craig Barker, Is that you?" I said in a surprised tone, I began lowering and holstering my gun as I couldn't believe who it was. "Well color me surprised I haven't seen you since high-school, how have you been?" I said to Craig; giving him a friendly hug.

"Still working with Team Plasma… well; I use the word working loosely. Dumb idiots believe any word I say. Get this I'm already commander rank." Craig said as he reached in his pockets for a cigarette, He then saw the shiny Braixen that was next to zeke.

"And who is this fine lady you got here Zeke, Is she a new lover for you?" Craig said as he closely inspected Tana.

Tana backed away for a moment, feeling a little insecure about Zeke's friend looking at her closely.

"Um… Hi?" Tana said awkwardly, Craig then turned around to Zeke and gave him a sly looking smile. He then saw Zeke giving him scolding look and then noticed his left eye is different. Craig then turned around and became serious for a moment.

"So, you actually went ahead and accepted the contract. Even after I told you it was impossible, do you want to explain the eye Zeke?" Craig said as he was crossing his arms at me.

I sighed at Craig's comment; it was only a matter of time that i had to explain myself about the eye.

"Yes you did tell me, and it wasn't impossible… But costly." I said, as I went over to the glass doors that lead to the balcony.

"It all happened as if it was yesterday... me and jack accepted a contract to take down a trainer and take his Espeon, buyer didn't have time for eevees. We then searched on route 23 for the guy. That's when he was playing with our target and an umbreon." I said, looking down at the streets where all the activity was.

"We walked up to guy and told him were taking his Pokémon, but the bastard put up a fight. So Jack jumped the guy and tried to restrain him, while I made the same move on the Espeon. I got lucky and got her by the neck. I tried knocking her out but as soon as the Espeon was close to unconsciousness; the umbreon lunged at me from behind. It bit the side of my neck hard, Sunk its teeth probably an inch deep." I said crossing my arms, still looking outside.

"I yelled in agony, the pain was excruciating. Jack saw me and got off the kid and kicked the umbreon off of me. I was bleeding pretty badly, i held my neck with one hand and we both ran away; canceling the contract that we had. I then told Jack my eye was acting up. He then saw that my eye was getting replaced with the umbreon's eye. Then Jack told me we needed to see a doctor. We went to a nearby hospital; the doctor took a look at me and told me my DNA was being rewritten." I told craig as I was clenching my hand into a fist.

"So that's what happened Craig, I'm now Half Pokémon… everything that umbreon had, I have it now… but with a twist." i said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"That smuggling gig of yours is going to get you killed Zeke, I know it. If Carmen were here she'd be worried sick." Craig said lecturing me about my past.

"You'd do anything if the money is good wouldn't you Zeke?" Craig said; he then looked at Tana who was still a little insecure about being around Craig.

"If Carmen were still here… I wouldn't be doing this Craig. I'm not the type of person to smuggle, but I had to support myself… Mark my words, I will find out what happened to Carmen." I said as i turned around and walked towards Craig.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you are doing here Craig?" I said questioning Craig's sudden visit.

"Actually, i came to inform you about team plasma. Now you know the old team plasma has disbanded right? Well they're back only they changed their outfits and on a mission, and that one mission is…

…

…

They're killing all the Pokémon." Craig said as he looked away from me.

I was in utter shock, paralyzed that team plasma was killing Pokémon. "No… Then it is true… Wait then the female Delphox and Braixen I saw on route 2…" I said as I tried to understand what I just heard.

"That was us… we're on a mission to "purify" Unova… By killing all the Pokémon… we failed in trying to capture them from trainers so the higher ups got fed up and decided to eliminate them. Zeke… This team has lost its mind. I've been with many merciless groups in my time… But this is genocide they're committing. We have to put a stop to their plans, right now!" Craig said.

After Craig told me about team plasma's heinous plans, I heard what sounded like a dog whimpering. As I looked around trying to identify the source, it was coming from Tana. She had her head down with tears falling from her eyes. Then she sat on the floor, crying with her paws covering her eyes.

I was suddenly filled with sadness knowing Tana was crying, I had to comfort her… then it hit me. This is how Carmen would cry, everything Tana does Carmen did.

"Tana what's wrong, why are you crying?" I said as I kneeled down to Tana, trying to understand her sorrow.

"M-m-my mother a-a-and sister died to those h-h-horrible people. W-w-we were just picking b-b-berries and my mo-mo-mother told me to G-g-go fetch some s-s-sticks to make a basket. T-t-then when I c-c-came back…" Tana tried to continue with her story, but ultimately stopped as it continued to make her cry even more.

I gently grabbed Tana's chin and lifted it up to my face and whipped her tears away.

"Tana… you are not alone, you may have lost someone but I can tell you what you have gained… A friend no… Tana… You have Carmen's eyes; you even have her personality… I may have lost someone I loved but… I don't want to see you suffer. I want you to be happy." I said as tears began building up in my eyes.

"If I were to lose you… Then I couldn't continue down my path." I said placing my hand on Tana's cheek. Tana then looked surprised, as she placed her paw on top of my hand.

"Zeke…" Tana said gazing upon my eyes. We both stared at each other for a moment

"Tana, I will avenge your family… We'll get through this together, I promise…" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Tana's eyes widened as I hugged her tightly.

Memories started playing back of this exact moment, the same ones that Carmen had. I would always comfort her whenever she needed me.

I knew I was smuggler…

…

…

…

But;

I wasn't all bad. I died inside knowing that the Pokémon I brought to the buyers weren't going to a good home.

Every night I live my life with regret and guilt, thinking about what I have done… I shouldn't be alive… people like me should never exist…

But we can change… We have to.

I then got Tana up to her feet and looked at Craig wiping my tears away.

"Craig, I will stop team plasma… On one condition; you leave your outfit and all three of us form a resistance group against them. No Pokémon should die." I said as I got up to Craig.

"To be frank Zeke, my time is up with team plasma… but I have a few people who owe me a lot of favors. So to answer your question; Yes I will join you." Craig said as he was fixing his hair like usual.

"Well Tana, looks like we are in for a wild ride." I said as I turned towards her, I then raised my hand and clenched it and gave Tana a smile.

 _ ***The next Morning***_

(Tana's POV)

I was sleeping soundly in a king sized bed that had black bed sheets and a rose red blanket that kept me extra warm, It was such a beautiful morning that I didn't want to get up. I looked over to the clock that read, 6:30 AM. I groaned lightly as I turned over to my left side. I then saw Zeke sleeping next to me. I blushed heavily, the man who once adopted me… is sleeping next to me. I covered my eyes but took a peek too look at Zeke sleeping once more.

" _Oh man, please tell me I didn't do what I think I just did."_ I thought to myself still madly blushing as I covered my face. Then I heard zeke wake up, i immediately covered myself in the blanket hoping he doesn't see me.

Zeke grabbed the blanket I was covering myself, I yelped as the force he used to uncover me was extremely fast.

"Zeke I uhh… I mean I wasn't…" I said nervously as I tried explaining myself. But Zeke but covered my mouth with two fingers as he wanted to tell me something.

"Tana relax, you can sleep in my bed, besides you hardly take up any room. Now come on we got a big day ahead of us. I'm taking you out to breakfast. I know this fancy restaurant that makes AMAZING food, you'll love it." Zeke said as he got off of bed and straight into the shower.

I was still blushing, but not as much as I did earlier. Zeke is treating me to some food; I've never been treated this way before… Well from a human at least.

(Zeke's POV)

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, we went outside and started making our way towards the restaurant I mentioned. Tana was walking beside me; she was amazed at how tall the buildings were. It made me laugh a little, as I remember having the same feeling when I first arrived at castelia city. Tana then turned to me as soon as we came up to a crosswalk.

"Um… Zeke Can I ask you a question, who's this Carmen person? Why do my eyes remind you of her?" Tana said as she was swaying her tail.

I then closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Carmen was my wife. Before I became smuggler I was a marksman, best in all of Unova. We would always go to port and throw rocks at the water. And then one night at the apartment, she was gone. I searched everywhere in Castelia city until I came back. I saw a note saying: "my regards. -N" I said as we began crossing the road clenching my fist hard.

"Do you know this "N" person Zeke, if he has Carmen maybe you can call the police on them?" Tana suggested; as she held my hand.

"Don't get me started on them, I calculated how they would go after N and it's impossible. They're outgunned and I have seen what Team Plasma's hardware is. It's not a pretty sight." I said as I saw the restaurant that I mentioned.

As soon as we arrived at the restaurant, I noticed the name has changed from Magmar's Kitchen to Cleffa's Café.

"What the... I'm pretty sure it's here… Well no point in standing around let's go in" I said as I held the door for Tana letting her go in first.

A block away was a dark van parked with plasma grunts in it; one grunt held up binoculars and was spying on Zeke and Tana.

"I see the target; she's accompanied with a tall man. Possibly her trainer, how do we proceed with the mission?" A Plasma grunt said, as he was sitting in the dark van talking on a radio.

"You are to eliminate any Pokémon you see, except the Braixen bring her in alive. No exceptions. Failure will NOT be tolerated!" the voice in the radio said.

"Understood sir." The grunt said as he hung up the radio and began revving the engine.

 ****Author's Note****

 **Fun fact: this chapter went through multiple changes for the past month and I kept tinkering with it. Now Chapter 4… Oh let's just say it's going to get real and maybe a love scene ensues? Keep your fingers crossed everyone, i plan on delivering. ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know of any errors other than that see you in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4: Anything for Tana

**Here is Chapter 4 everyone, this chapter will be interesting as i promised in the last chapter, shit is about to get real… Also there was supposed to be a love scene here but I decided to do a rain check on it, I felt it would not sit right with the scene I put it in, but in time it will be romantic I assure you. Also some familiar faces are mentioned in this story, look forward to it. ;)**

 **Also 400 views 9 Followers and 7 Favorites. You guys are too kind. Thanks again for showing interest in my story, anyways enough rambling onto to the story!**

 ***Authors Note***

 **I will be doing a crossover story with Orthros's story as well. Both of us will be working together so expect it to be released soon.**

 _[Italics = Human thoughts]_

 _ **[Bold Italics = Pokémon thoughts]**_

Chapter 4: Anything for Tana!

(Zeke's POV)

As soon as we gained entrance to Cleffa's café, I noticed that the restaurant was decorated in such a cute and adorable way. Clefairys were roaming around servicing the patrons with trays of food.

"Hi, welcome to Cleffa's Café, Table for two?" The hostess said in a cheerful tone, she was dressed in a Clefairy costume the way she dressed almost made me blush heavily.

"Um yes… Can we get a table with a view?" I said almost stuttering my words. The hostess brought us to a table overlooking the ocean view. The crisp blue water sparkling from the sun's reflection was aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

"Now what can I get you two?" A waitress said, she too was dressed in a costume but this time it was a sylveon costume. The ribbons on her costume floated around her, it almost looked real.

" _Man, this place has changed a lot since i stopped coming in."_ I thought to myself as I glanced at the waitress with a slight blush on my face. The waitress gave me a cute smile as she caught me looking at her costume, I turned away trying to hide my blush.

"umm… i… I'll just have some coffee and a bagel and a small b-breakfast tray for her." I said nearly butchering my words. Tana was looking at me with a confused look, wondering why I was blushing right in front of the waitress.

"Ok, order will ready soon, enjoy your stay~" The waitress said in a cheerful tone, then she had a sly look on her face, she had something up her sleeve. She leaned forward to my head and softly blew into my left ear. i shivered at having my ear blown, chills went down from my head to my lower spine. Tana looked at my face that had the look of pleasure.

I then covered my ear and gave the waitress an embarrassing look; she just gave me a wink and walked away with our order receipt.

" _Jeez, the last time someone did that was Carmen. That's one way to reach my weak spot…"_ I thought to myself as I fiddled with my ear.

The waitress came back with a breakfast tray which looked like a mini breakfast buffet. As the waitress was about to leave to serve another customer, one of her ribbons reached my cheek sensually feeling up my cheekbone. This only fueled my embarrassment; Tana looked in amazement as she was ready to chow down.

Tana began eating her food as I was sipping on some coffee and eating a bagel; I then looked up at the TV it was airing the news. I can only assume its not good news.

"This is channel six news network. And we bring you breaking news of an explosion that has shaken up downtown Castelia city, where the Castelia city gym has been hit by what is believed to be a terrifying scene for its citizens. Only hours ago just before rush hour traffic, a black helicopter was circling above the Castelia city gym, carrying an unusual object that looked conspicuous to the public. Witnesses say they were viewing the match between a trainer and the Castealia city gym leader Burgh, when an explosion interrupted the award ceremony followed by heavily armed Team Plasma grunts that had stormed in." The anchor woman said as she was shuffling through her paper.

My ears perked as I gave the TV a serious look. _"Team plasma struck again, what is going on?"_ I thought to myself, worrying about the safety of Tana if I were to challenge a gym leader.

"Police confirm that there were multiple people suffering from injuries from the explosion, another witness says a teen boy by the name of Terry Collins and his Pokémon Angel were seen falling from a helicopter after it had exploded and landing in a small crater. Both had to be evaluated by doctors for any injuries they may have sustained." The Anchorwoman said as they showed a picture of Terry on the screen.

I took a good look at Terry as he was being escorted away on the TV; it gave me a feeling that he wasn't an ordinary boy. Then I noticed something, his eyes told me that he was different not like any other trainer I've seen.

 _"Wait a minute… those eyes… they're not normal... What are you?"_ I whispered to myself. Tana with a mouth full of pancakes noticed me eyeing the TV, wondering why I was serious. She then glanced at the TV and chewed and swallowed her pancakes and asked me a question.

"Do you know him Zeke?" Tana said as she was drinking her beverage.

Something didn't sit right in my mind. A teenager falling from that height from the helicopter, and surviving the impact of the fall, it did not make sense to me. _"There's no possible way he could have survived that fall… How did he do it?"_ I thought to myself, still trying to understand this Terry person. I then looked over to Tana who had just got done eating.

"Oh sorry Tana, something about this boy has caught my attention." I said as I was looking at her finishing up her meal.

Then suddenly my eye pulsated; only this time it was stronger. As I looked around to see if there was any danger around, I saw a van that was heading right towards us at full speed. I only had enough time to react to avoid getting hit.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I grabbed Tana and dove out of the way of the van. The van had plowed its way into the Café, glass and debris went flying towards the direction of the van where it had stopped.

I shielded Tana from the debris as it came hitting my back piece by piece, as soon as the dust settled plasma grunts began exiting the vehicle and wielded guns at the patrons.

Me and Tana made a break for the bathroom as we tried to understand the situation that was going on.

"What the hell, what is team plasma doing here?" I questioned myself as I prepared my gun. Tana had a good view of team plasma grunts exiting the van and started panicking. I kneeled down to her, trying to calm her down.

"Tana listen to me, I need you to stay here don't move I'll be back." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. Tana gave me a nod as i was assured she will be fine. I walked over to the door and carefully reached for the handle, then I overheard gunfire and screams exchange inside the restaurant.

After the noise has settled down, it was not a reassuring thing for me to experience. I slowly opened the door and I saw Clefairy's laying on the ground with bullet wounds covering their entire bodies.

 _"Arceus be damned…"_ I thought to myself as I witnessed the aftermath of the restaurant. More Pokémon deaths are happening

As I made my way towards the lobby of the restaurant, a group of plasma grunts were preparing to execute an eevee right in front of a couple.

"Please, don't kill her, I beg of you!" cried out the female. One grunt began cocking its gun, getting ready to pull the trigger.

I had to react fast. There was no room for errors in this situation. I aimed my gun at the head of the grunt holding the frightened eevee and whispered to myself. "Let my aim be true…"

I squeezed the trigger of my gun and scored a direct hit on the grunt. It laid dead on the floor. As it was falling I made a run towards the other grunt as he turned halfway towards me. The grunt tried aiming his gun at me but couldn't get the sights lined up. I grabbed his lower stomach and tackled him to the ground putting all of my weight onto him. I then and looked over to the couple, who were holding their eevee and shaken up from the recent event.

GO; GO GET OUT OF HERE, SEND HELP!" I yelled at the couple, both of them nodded in agreement and started running with all their speed.

I noticed the grunt tried reaching over for his gun, but I ultimately kicked it out of reach. "I don't think so buddy!" I said as i pointed my gun at him.

"NO STOP, DON'T SHOOT PLEASE." The grunt begged as he held his hands up in fear. "Please i beg you don't shoot."

"Who are you, why are you doing this?!" I asked as i pointed my gun at the grunt's head, I was ever so ready on the trigger as i almost tried squeezing it.

"We're team plasma we came to eliminate all the Pokémon, but…" The grunt said as it was still cowering from being overwhelmed.

"But what?!" I said still having my gun aimed on his head.

"But ghetsis plans are insane, even beyond that word. I don't want to kill Pokémon, i love these critters. Please let me go." The grunt said with his words showing fear.

I couldn't risk having him double cross me, so instead of killing him I knocked him out cold. "If what you say is true, then I know who my enemy is now…" I said as I got off the now unconscious grunt.

I then heard screaming behind me, I knew that scream anywhere. It was Tana she was in trouble. My instincts kicked in as I made a dash for the bathroom hoping she was fine.

But she wasn't there where I had left her…

...

Then I overheard her screaming my name out. This only made me find her quicker. Then I finally found her, she was being taken by a plasma grunt.

"ZEKE HELP!" Tana cried out, she was restrained and being dragged into a car, my eye began pulsating continuously as my anger began to rise.

"TANA NO!" I yelled. I started running towards her. But i was ultimately stopped by gunfire being fired at me. I took cover behind by a large pillar, angry that I was mere feet away from rescuing Tana. But it was too late; they tied her up and stuffed her in a trunk, and drove off.

"NO, NO NO!" I said as I tried running towards the fleeing car, I was enraged, they took Tana from me. I was pacing back and forth wondering how im going to get Tana. And to my surprise a car pulls up to me and its windows roll down. It's Craig he came driving in a sports car; I guess working for team plasma had its perks for him.

ZEKE, GET IN!" Craig yelled out i didn't hesitate for a second; I got in Craig's car and we started chasing Tana's captors.

"Zeke, I now know why they're killing Pokémon… They're preserving the shiny ones because they have a different genetic code than the regular ones. I also found out that Ghetsis has a plan for them; I'm still not sure what it is. Right now we need to save Tana, she is in grave danger." Craig said as he floored his car to its highest speed.

"I also found out there's another trainer with a shiny Pokémon as well, he's in castelia city but i can't locate the kid." Craig said as he swerving through traffic, he caught up with fleeing car that had Tana trapped inside.

"Ok Zeke shoot out the tires, we need to get her out of there." Craig said as he rolled down my window.

Then suddenly time froze, everything around me stopped moving, even Craig wasn't moving. I was called upon by a deep booming voice; it was as if i heard it before.

"Zeke… Walker…" The voice said, as I was suddenly floating in what looked like space.

"Wha-what, what is going on, who's there, where am i?" I said in a scared tone, I was trying to understand my surroundings as I was looking around.

"Do not be afraid my son… It is i… Arceus... creator of all that lives in this universe…" Arceus said. I then turned around and looked behind me, I saw a towering Pokémon standing right before me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Arceus… Standing right in front of me.

I was dumbfounded; a god was standing right in front of me. I kneeled down as a knight and looked down as a form of respect.

"Arise my son… You do not need to bow to me… For i require your assistance… The Pokémon race is in danger… The group that call themselves Team Plasma… Have forsaken me… They wish to summon a great evil unto us… Yveltal… He must not be brought to this dimension…" Arceus said as he raised me up to his eye level.

"My lord, what can I do…? I… Have this Pokémon… and she reminds of… her." I said explaining myself to Arceus.

"My son… You care for this one Pokémon… You show compassion and care… You treat it as if it was your own kin… You do not need my permission… I allow anyone to love one another… Whether it be Human or Pokémon… The fate of the Pokémon race is in your hands… Stop them…" Arceus said as I was faded back into reality.

Craig was still swerving through traffic as he waiting for me to take the shot, I then stuck my head out and aimed at the captors tires.

 **(Tana's POV)**

I was scared, traumatized as I was laying on the trunk of my captors car, I began crying as the only thing that was going through my mind was Zeke.

 _ **"Zeke… Please… Please save me…"**_ I thought to myself as I move myself in the fetal position, I kept thinking about Zeke and nothing but him. I was scared; he was the only person who had cared for me in such little time.

And then I heard a tire pop, the car began swerving violently as I was being thrown left and right. Then the car came to a sudden stop as I heard it crash with another car, I was thrown to the backside of the trunk as it was not a good thing for me to feel.

I then heard screaming from two men outside; I recognized one of them as Zeke. I was surprised and shocked that Zeke came to rescue me.

"OUT, OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR NOW!" Zeke yelled out as I heard the captor making grunting noises from Zeke's force.

"Fun time is over, sunshine." I heard another voice say as a single gunshot was fired.

 _ **"What is going on, what's happening?"**_ I thought as i began squirming trying to get myself untied. I then heard the trunks lock being picked at, hoping someone was trying to unlock it, but then i heard snapping of a tool.

"BASTARD, damn lock is tougher than i thought." The voice said as it punched the trunk door. I then yelled out to see if Zeke was out there.

"ZEKE, ZEKE HELP!" I yelled out, I began to squirm more aggressively hoping he'd hear my cries.

"Tana? Hang in there Tana we'll get you out. Craig get this thing opened." Zeke said with worry in his voice, he was determined to save me.

A few lockpicks later, the trunk finally opened. I was then picked up and was put down on my feet on the floor. Zeke untied my hands and took off my blindfold. The sun was extremely bright as I squinted my eyes. I then got a hug from Zeke as he was worried sick from me being taken.

"Tana… Thank Arceus you're ok… if anything were to happen to you…" Zeke said as he buried his face onto my shoulder. "Tana, we need to form a group, this is not becoming a safe thing for you. I can't risk losing you." Zeke said as he hugged me tightly.

 **(Unknown Figure)**

"Sir, the mission was a failure Team A has failed to capture the objective…" a mysterious figure said as it was peeking over a corner, it was staring at Zeke, Tana, and Craig. "No sir, none of our members has reported back after the attack on the gym… Yes sir, he's with an affiliate. Though we have no Intel on him… I understand sir."

The mysterious figure said as it took of its earpiece and dropped it on the ground. The figure then crushed it with its boot, leaving behind broken pieces all over.

"We'll meet soon… Walker." The figure said as it began walking in the other direction.

 ****Author's note****

 **So Tana got taken from Zeke huh, expect this to happen again but probably not too soon.**

 **ALSO again I will be doing a crossover with Orthros's Gardevoir: My Angel story. Both of us will be coming up with ideas on how our characters will meet and what adventures they will have together. I will give my 100% in those segments so I can give you guys quality reading material. Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Seize the energy! ~Zen**


	5. Chapter 5: Unethical Practices (Rewrite)

**Hello everyone Zen here.**

 **Thank you so much for being patient with me in rewriting chapter 5, this chapter will be more detailed like i said before and there has been some changes in the story.**

 **This chapter will explain why Team Plasma has been going after Tana and Angel. Orthoros and i are coming up with ideas on what** **future chapters will be, we both guarantee they will be a good read look forward to it.**

 **Also we finally did it! 1,100 Views on this story. Let me be the first to say I am oh so very grateful to you fine people for taking the time in reading my story. I really appreciate this opportunity so much guys, it really gives me joy that you people show interest in this tale. Stay tuned later on in the story of what I will do to commemorate this occasion.**

 _"Scientists surely have a special responsibility. It is their ideas that form the basis of new technology. They should not be indifferent to the fruits of their ideas. They should forgo experiments that are risky or unethical."_

 _~Martin Rees_

 **Chapter 5: Unethical Practices.**

 ***5:45 PM Castelia City***

 _[Italics = Human thoughts]_

 **(Zeke POV)**

After we were released from the police station, we decided to go to a PokéCenter for the night. It was a long day for me and Tana, and I never would have thought she would be kidnapped from me so easily. I got careless that time… i desperately need to form a group otherwise this situation will never end.

I walked along side with Tana as i gave everyone a menacing look, knowing if they tried anything i would put them on the ground for her safety. I'm not the one to start hurting people but if it has to come to that situation, then i would have no choice.

I looked over to Tana, just to make sure she was doing well. she was staring at what Castelia had to offer, kids were playing with their Pokémon, women gossiping about latest trends, and street performers entertaining passersby, all of this grabbed her interest. I rubbed her ears playfully just to mess around with her, they flicked my hand away as Tana mischievously pinches my sides.

"Ow, hey no fair." I said to Tana as I moved to one side to avoid her doing it again, she only responded to me with a playful smile. I returned the gesture as i placed my hand on her head.

I took Tana in for one day and she was kidnapped by team plasma. _"What do they want with her… Why is Tana important to them?"_ These were the questions that were bottled up inside my mind…

…

That and Tana herself…

 _"Zeke, she has her eyes… her personality… AND you saved her, you have feelings for her. Admit to her."_ I thought to myself, I didn't want to agree with myself but it was true I did like Tana. I would do anything to keep her in my arms...

Should I tell her how I feel?

My heart was beating slightly fast, my face was warming up as Tana almost saw me blushing… I didn't hesitate to think about it any further, I leaned towards Craig and whispered to him in his ear ensuring Tana wouldn't hear me.

"Hey Craig, do you mind giving me and Tana some alone time? I need to tell her something personal, we will meet up at the Pokémon Center in a little bit…" I whispered to him. Craig nodded in agreement as he started going in another direction. His phone suddenly rang as soon as i was done talking. He answered it but I couldn't make of anything he was saying as car horns masked his voice from being heard.

I took Tana to the Park so we can just take in on nature for a moment. Fletchlings were singing in a somewhat unison tone, some were chirping to a different tune.

Pidoves were gathered in groups around people who fed them bread crumbs. Liligants spread their sweet fragrance across the park, it was pleasant as one walked up to me, I took out a Grass type berry I had in my holster and offered it on my hand. The Liligant grabbed the berry and began eating it as I rubbed it's head in a friendly gesture.

 ****Authors Note****

 **Oh yeah, um Zeke has better berries than the ones people make. He's a berry breeder.**

Minutes have gone by as my heart kept pounding in my chest. My face started to blush as I looked at Tana whom was admiring the scene of the park, which was a circular brick paved place with a large fountain in the middle.

It was an awkward moment for me as I had to break the silence soon, eventually i gained enough courage and told Tana what has been on my mind today. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I turned towards Tana, getting ready to tell her how I feel about her.

"Tana… Can I tell you something?" I said as Tana was still staring at the fountain in the middle of the park, she was kicking her legs back and forth playfully waiting for something to do.

"Yes Zeke, what is it?" Tana answered as her eyes met mine.

Those beautiful eyes… They are something else, I couldn't stop staring at them as i was transfixed at how gorgeous they were. I snapped back into reality as i prepared myself tell her about my feelings for her.

"Tana I… I've meaning to tell you this but… I just never found the right time to let it out… So I'll go ahead and say it." I said as i placed my hand on her hand.

"Tana… You make me feel special… I've never felt this way in a long time… You're the sweetest Pokémon I've ever met." I said as I rubbed her paw with my thumb.

Tana's face blushed red as she never expected to hear these words coming out of my mouth. She did not say anything as she was focused on what else I had to say.

"You are my queen, I will defend you with all my strength. I will be there in your time of need, no matter what it may be… whenever I look at you I not only see a Pokémon, I see a partner." I said as a tear began building up on my eye. I tried my hardest not to blink, one person overheard my conversation with Tana and turned towards us, he minded his distance between me and Tana.

"If I were to lose you, I would be powerless and have no meaning. You… You give me these things Tana, you give me strength and purpose. I've done some bad things in my life… But when I'm with you… I feel like I'm forgiven of my sins." I added to my confession, more and more people from the park gathered around and saw my confession towards a shiny Braixen. Some women held their own hands together in a charming expression, and some men crossed their arms as a friendly gesture, as they showed interest as i expressed my feelings for Tana.

I was too heavily focused on Tana that I did not notice the crowd. I then gently grabbed Tana's paw and laced my fingers with her hand, Tears began rolling down as I put a smile on my face, Tana with the same expression laced her fingers with my hand. She began tearing up as i let her speak up. The crowd couldn't make of anything of what she said but they had an idea of she wanted to say.

"Zeke… You're a kind and compassionate person… I… Have the same feelings for you as well… I feel safe when I'm around you… Please…" Tana said as she looked down for a second, she then lifted her head and we both locked eyes.

"Please… Never let go of me…" Tana said as streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. The two of us had feelings for each other, it was clear that we wanted to be together and inseparable.

We both closed our eyes, and slowly connected our lips together for a passionate kiss. The one thought that was going through our minds, were each other. Our burning desire to be together forever.

As we gently separated our lips, I heard clapping in front of me, people were applauding at our romance. I kinda felt embarrassed but at the same time proud, proud that i expressed my feelings to Tana.

"Let us go my sweet, we mustn't keep our mutual friend waiting any longer." I told Tana, as she laid her head on my shoulder. We both got up and walked to the Pokémon center, holding hands along the way.

I felt… Happy, Inside and Out. For the first time since Carmen was taken from me. I was overwhelmed with joy, people stared at me holding hands with Tana, but we paid no attention to them as we were too happy to care.

We finally caught up to Craig, who was waiting across the street from the Pokémon center. He saw us holding hands but didn't comment on it as he wanted to get in. The Pokécenter had news vans stationed on the curb. We both nodded in agreement that we need to gain entrance.

As me and Craig made our way past the crowd, we bursts in through the doors to find more people inside…

…

…

That's when I saw someone familiar standing by the reception desk, it looked almost like the boy from the news.

 _"Wait… Isn't that…"_ I thought to myself as the boy then turned around.

It was Terry Collins, the boy with the Emerald Eyes, Standing a few feet in front of me. Terry then looked straight at me, we both locked eyes as I sighed heavily. People then turned their attention towards us as if we were about to fight. Frankly, we were both not in the mood to do so.

"Ignore the eye, please. Are you Terry Collins?" I ask the boy. Tana stands next to me concerned who this person with strange eyes was. I place my hand on her neck and hug her gently; reassuring her if anything goes wrong i will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

Terry furrows his eyebrows, nervously. "Yes. Why would you want to know?"

Craig who was a few feet away from me, speaks up. "This is not a good place to talk. Come with us."

Me and Craig proceed to walk towards the doors, pausing at the exit when i realized Terry hasn't moved from his spot.

Terry then speaks up. "I'm not moving an inch until I know my friends will live." Craig responds by pulling a shotgun from it's holster across his back.

"We don't have time for games. I promise you we're on the same side, but if I have to force you to talk to us believe me I will." Craig says menacingly, pointing the gun at Terry.

The Center goes silent at the standoff, onlookers slowly backing away. I shot a glare at Craig, he is normally not like this but with the recent events that had happened today, he wasn't in the mood right now.

I grab his shotgun and take out my gun from my holster, taking a moment to flip the safety switch on them. I drop both of them to the ground and kick them towards Terry. It slides across the ground and ends up at his feet.

"There. You're armed, we're not. I promise, no matter how stupid my friend here is, we do want you on our side." I say to Terry, shooting a look at Craig. "If you don't trust us, at least let us say our side of the story. We have the same enemies." I finish explaining to him, taking a badge from my pocket. It's charred from fire damage, but there's no mistaking the Team Plasma logo on the front. I drop it on the floor and begin to step on it, shattering the pin to bits.

Terry goes silent for a moment, wondering if he truly does trust us. Then with the flick of his arms he levitates both of our guns and points them towards us. The safety switches to off position, he expects this will keep me in check but I knew better. Terry then speaks up as his eyes glow blue.

"Fine. We'll talk. But we are going to a location of my choice, not yours." he states, leaving no room for discussion.

I nod my head in agreement, if we are going to form a group we need to abide by their condition. "That's fine, as long as it's private." With that said, Terry turns on heel, and without a word march down the hallway, toward a hotel room allowed by the Center. Me and Craig follow behind Terry at a respectable distance. For a guy who knows magic he's got balls I'll give him that.

I suddenly get a slight headache out of nowhere, it was short however as Terry stops and begins to walk backwards and gives me a look.

"You're part Umbreon?" He questions me. Blood drains from my face, I quickly looked at craig as he just responded with a confused expression. I then looked back at Terry and answered his question.

"Y-yes, but how did you know?" I ask wearily.

"I can read minds, Zeke. I've been trying to see if I can truly trust you two." He states as we continue walking, turning the corner and finally getting out of sight of the cameras. Immediately, he returns the guns to our hands.

"You two should know that even before my partner Gardevoir, Angel, evolved from a Kirlia to a Gardevoir, I was already one of the most powerful psychic trainers on the planet. Since she evolved, however, my telekinetic abilities have increased so dramatically that it's scarier. I'm only sixteen, but I've matured pretty damn quickly. So you should know that while I would rather not kill anyone, so help me if I even sense a little bit of betrayal I will rip your bodies in half." He finishes, glaring at the both us with hatred.

To be frank i want to find out who Terry is, i still had to ask him about what happened on that day. But I decided to hold off questions for later.

"I did the math while Angel was unconscious. There is no way I should have been able to keep us from falling to our deaths, and keep us from becoming a grease spot on the floor of the Gym." He says, folding his arms and staring out the window of his hotel room.

Me and Craig exchange glances, we knew he that He's not bluffing. "I don't know what to think at this point, but you were telling the truth about Team Plasma being a common enemy. Now do me a favor and explain this. Just don't piss me off. I've had enough control issues lately."

"Such politeness you have." I said jokingly, but I quickly got on the subject of why we needed to talk to Terry.

"As you may have known, Team plasma are kidnapping and killing Pokémon, there were recent events where this had occurred. This is a concerning thing for the Pokémon race." I said as i was explaining to Terry what the current situation was with Team Plasma.

Craig stepped into the conversation as well.

"This happened in both Route 2 and Castelia City. I personally know what Team Plasma are doing with these Pokémon, but the details are foggy. At the moment, certain experiments have been performed on various Pokémon. Some ended up costing their lives." Craig explains as he shook his head in sheer disappointment.

Terry turned around, a baffled expression on his face. "Care to explain to me how you know this?" he states, raising a brow at Craig.

Craig took out a cigarette from his back pocket and proceeded to ignite it; the statement he was going to make will be something Terry will not enjoy hearing. "I'm the mole in team plasma, I have people on the inside telling me their plans. Some are unspeakably horrid; there was a recent hit on a Pokémon day care one day some baby Pokémon got taken? Well I made the order on the hit."

Terry shot a glare at Craig, the enmity on his face as memories played back when he comforted the torn up child that day. His eyes lit up again as the energy inside of him made me feel worried.

"You, do you understand what you did that day?! Not only you kidnapped Pokémon from the daycare, but the emotional scarring to a child is unacceptable." Terry said as he took a step forward, the anger inside of him was beginning to rise.

Craig didn't care about Terry's acrimony; he looked away at him as he continued explaining himself. "Yes I am fully aware of what I have done and i understand you are upset but like i said I am a double agent, I despise Team Plasma." Craig said as he dropped his cigarette on the floor, stepping on it to put it out.

Craig gave Terry a stern look, I know that glance anywhere it gave me chills down my spine as it pierced my soul. I braced for whatever came out of his mouth.

"But you don't want to be mad at me, oh no, save your anger for I have the worst news. Team Plasma has intel on you; Your eyes, your journeys… even your precious Angel."

Terry with an appalled expression on his face was frozen, but he wanted to hear more about Angel. "What are you talking about?" Terry said as his anger was replaced with slight fear, furrowing his brows at Craig.

"Oh they have something in store for her, much more worse than what they give to those undesirables. You see, she is a special type of Pokémon they want more than just her DNA, They want every bit of her down to every tissue she has in her body. The same goes for Zeke's Pokémon." Craig stated as an ominous vibe was seeping over him.

"Let me explain, by manipulating with the Pokémon's Genetic code there is a probability that the test subject will have unimaginable power. It puts those who have hardened themselves throughout the years to shame. Angel however, is a very unique Pokémon she carries a strand inside of her that most psychic Pokémon have. But the one she has will enhance a test subject's power tenfold." Craig said as shot a menacing look at me.

"Zeke, Tana also carries this strand as well it is important that she remains by your side and out of harm's way." Craig said as he looked back at Terry crossing his arms at a clearly annoyed manner.

"I highly suggest you know your place boy, you may be a psychic but one slip and you could be next." Craig exclaimed with slight anger in his voice.

I was just as shocked as Terry was; I now knew why i saved Tana from the restaurant earlier. I then snapped back into reality and began talking with Terry.

"Terry, what Craig said… I don't want to believe it. But if Team Plasma are plotting something with the Pokémon DNA, then we must find out what it is and put a stop to it. This killing and kidnapping has to cease, that's why we need you." I said with an apprehensive look. "Will you join us, Terry?"

 ***Authors note***

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter everyone, be sure to stay tuned to Orthoros's story as we continue our crossover.**

 **Also to celebrate the first ever +1k views on this story, I will be coming up with a lemon chapter of Zeke and Tana soon. There will be love, passion… And intimacy. Look forward to it! ;)**

 **Also the romantic scene at the beginning has to be one of my favorites so far.**

 **See you soon everyone! ;o**

 **Feel the energy! -Zen**


	6. Chapter 6: The Merc from Sinnoh

**How's everyone doing, Zen here!**

 **Well we're are now at Chapter 6 and Zeke has made contact with Terry. Will he be able to recruit him to his group in stopping Team Plasma?**

 **Let us read and find out…**

 _(Italics = Human thoughts)_

 ** _(Bold Italics =_** **_Pokémon thoughts)_**

 **Chapter 6: The Merc from Sinnoh**

 ***Castelia Pokémon Center Hallway 6:09 PM***

 **(Zeke's POV)**

I walked along side with Craig, as we were heading towards the lobby of the Pokémon center to pick up Tana from nurse joy. This day was certainly taking its toll on everyone as i felt a better outcome would've been nice. I just wanted the today to be over with, as i was conversing with Craig about what our potential ally can do for our group to stop team plasma's heinous plans.

"So what do you think Zeke, is this boy capable of joining our cause or will he be just another liability we gotta carry over our backs? I'm not the one to look after those who can't handle themselves in this situation." Craig said as he fixes his shirt, trying to look professional in this odd moment we found ourselves in.

I scolded at Craig calling Terry a liability, my buddy may not be the friendliest person to get along with, but it was a low blow to talk about someone like that. I know Terry is the key to this cause, i have complete faith in him.

"Shut up Craig, you may be quick to judge on people, but that doesn't give you any right to call this boy expendable. He's having a hard time dealing with the issues he has right now on his plate… To be honest with you, I want to know more about Terry and what happened on that day on the attack on the gym. Something isn't sitting right with me." I said as the both of us turned the corner at the end of the hallway and saw the lobby straight ahead.

We then saw nurse joy blocking news reporters from getting an interview with Tana as she did her best to protect her privacy.

Tana was right behind her, trying to avoid contact with any of them as she looked petrified by the amount of people there were.

 _"Damn vultures…"_ I thought to myself as I began running towards the reception desk to calm my love's anxiety. Craig followed as well, nearly slipping to the ground as he began running towards the lobby with me.

 **(Tana's POV)**

I was surrounded by a lot of strange people as I had no idea who they were, they carried cameras and microphones, and all of them wanted to talk to me. Nurse joy blocked all of their access from asking me questions as I was trying to hide my face from all of the scary people.

"I will have to ask all of you to refrain from talking to this Pokémon, you are making her very uncomfortable right now, please disperse." Nurse joy said as she extended her arms out as if she was blocking entrance to a door.

This amount of people made me very uneasy without Zeke by my side, I was ready to cry and hoped everyone would leave me alone.

 ** _"Zeke, Where are you… i'm scared… please come back."_** I thought to myself as I got down on both knees and clinged onto nurse joy's leg.

I then heard footsteps running towards the lobby as if there was a Gogoat stampede coming. I tried to hide out the noise as i held onto nurse joy's leg with little force, hoping the moment will pass.

"Alright everyone shows over, leave the area, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" A voice called out to the crowd, I turned my head to see Zeke running towards the reception desk along with Craig behind him. My eyes widened, as the man who admitted his feelings to me was coming to aid from the crowd.

Zeke got in front of nurse joy where he immediately turned his head sideways to give her a nod to go back to her duties, nurse joy sighed in relief as she patted my head and returned back to tending other Pokémon in need.

"You heard me move on, I'm not afraid to put some of you down… GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" Zeke yelled as he shoved a cameraman's bulky camera out of his face. Craig, with very little patience in him took out a Pokéball and lobbed it into air, a Dusknoir had come out of the ball.

"You heard the man, MOVE, if you're not here to heal your Pokémon then we got a problem." Craig yelled out as he pointed at the crowd, Dusknoir moved its arms around menacingly as dark auras began emitting from its hands. The crowd of news reporters all left in slight fear out of the Dusknoir's power. Most of the people stayed to actually heal their Pokémon from the usual battles with trainers they had.

I rushed over to Zeke as he slightly kneeled down and pulled me into his embrace, I returned the gesture as if he was gone forever. I was tearing up as i never wanted to let go of him.

"Zeke those people… There were too many of them… I…" I whispered to Zeke as I buried my face onto his chest, trying to shutout the moment that had passed. Zeke placed his hand on the back my head and began petting me, ensuring me that everything will be alright.

I could feel the heartbeat of Zeke as it pounded in rhythm with mine. The warmness of his chest made my troubles melt away as it felt the same way my mother would do when I was a fennekin in her arms.

"I'm sorry my love, I do not mean to cause you this level of discomfort… please forgive me." Zeke whispered into my ear, we stayed in this pose for a couple of seconds as we never wanted to let go of each other, Zeke then got up and walked to the reception desk and talked with nurse joy about renting a room for the night.

"Nurse joy, i would like to rent a room for the night, If that is alright with you of course?" Zeke asked nurse joy. Nurse joy with a smile on her face gave Zeke the keys to their room as Zeke reached over to his back pocket to take out the required amount to pay for our room. "Also, I like to both thank and apologize to you for protecting Tana from those people. I really appreciate what you do here. You have my gratitude." Zeke said as he gave a warm smile to nurse joy.

Nurse joy, flattered at the compliment Zeke had given her blushed slightly as she returned the gesture with a sweet smile on her face. She then began directing Zeke where our room was for the night as I was getting a little tired.

"Your room is upstairs, as soon as you climb the flight of stairs it will be the first door to your left." Nurse joy said in a cheerful tone as she smiled at Zeke. Zeke gave nurse joy the money required for the rented room as we walked towards the stairs to our room. Craig sighed in disappointment as he turned around to his Dusknoir who then looked at Craig with a neutral expression on its face.

"Sorry about that Dusky, i didn't mean to use you as a threat but we needed those people out of here. Return." Craig said as he tapped the button on the Pokéball, light engulfed the Dusknoir as it was returned to its place.

 ***Castelia** **Poké-Center,6:14 PM***

As soon as we entered our room, we decided to get comfortable and sit down on the chairs that were next to the window across the room. It was a big room that could support a very small family. The upper walls were painted with a beige color while the bottom half were colored with a dark red paint.

The room had a desk for study, a small flat screen tv, two mini fridges, two lamps on both sides of the bed, a queen sized bed for two people, and a view of the Port outside. It was the perfect room for me and Zeke.

Craig yawned as he wanted to tell us something before leaving us alone together. He was getting a little tired from today's events that had happened with Zeke and himself.

"Hey guys listen, I'll see you both in the morning I'm getting a bit tired right now we'll meet up again very soon. Oh and I almost forgot, Zeke your friend from Sinnoh is coming tomorrow, I had a talk with him today so expect a visit!" Craig said as he stretched his arms to keep himself awake for a little longer. Poor man, he's been with Zeke the entire time, he must be exhausted.

Zeke nodded at Craig as they both waved goodbye to each other. Craig causally closed the door as he made his way downstairs to leave the Pokémon center. I tiredly made my way towards the bed as i was ready to fall asleep and ready to take on tomorrow.

Zeke went to bathroom and brushed his teeth to prepare himself for shut eye. After he was done, he then followed suit as he took off his shoes, socks, and shirt in order to get comfortable to sleep in the bed. I blushed at his naked back as it was the first time I saw Zeke without a shirt. He was a well toned man with very strong back, I bit my lip as i had fantasized a little about what he looks like from the front. I then got underneath the bed covers as Zeke sat on the bed for moment.

He sighed in disappointment as he was still thinking about a boy he met earlier. "So, I meet the boy with the emerald eyes… For some strange reason, I feel like he needs more than a comrade… He needs a friend. He certainly didn't look like he was handling the news very well… I have to talk with him some more tomorrow." Zeke said as he shook his head trying to forget the bad memories he had.

He then lifted the bed covers and got underneath them as he saw me blushing at him. As I tried hide my face so he couldn't see my embarrassing moment, Zeke gently uncovered my face and put his finger under my maw.

"Tana… Don't be embarrassed… We're in love… There's no shame in seeing me like this." He said as he lightly kissed my forehead, we both locked eyes lovingly as nothing would ever come between us and soon enough Zeke held me in his arms. His warm chest felt like my own mothers as i shifted my face to my right and began nuzzling Zeke's lower chest. I held onto his muscles as if they were a security blanket for extra warmth but in reality, I wanted to hold onto my lovers sleeping embrace.

"I love you Zeke…" I whispered to him as my ears began warming up his chest. My heart was beating in sync with Zeke's as i savored every moment i have with him.

"I love you too Tana… I'll never let go of you." Zeke responded as he held onto me as if i was a cuddle bear, It felt nice being held by him as the both us went to sleep in unison. Shortly after we were both dreaming and awaited sunrise.

 **(Castelia City Park, Morning)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

It was a nice day for a walk in the park, me and Tana sat on the park's fountain for a moment to take on the view of the people who were enjoying this day.

I always wondered if most of these trainers or owners are willing to do anything to protect their Pokémon.

 _"To think humans and Pokémon coexist with one another, it amazes me. I wonder… are they willing to protect them with their lives?"_ I thought to myself as I placed my hand on Tana's upper leg, Tana flinches slightly at this but she places her paw on top of my hand.

We both stared at each other's eyes as Tana rests her head on my shoulder as she stares at some youngsters playing with their Lillipups, we then looked up into the sky and saw Altarias flying over us in a V-Formation. And then Tana drops me a question I never thought she would ask.

"Zeke do you think we can be… a family?" Tana said as she lowers her head and looks away from me in embarrassment, this certainly has caught my attention as I never thought she would say something like this.

"T-Tana… I… I…" I stuttered as my face blushed ripe red from her question, I tried to regain composure as I was still flustered from her bold catechize. "Tana are… are you sure you want a family, doesn't it seem a little too early?" I ask her, Tana tears up again as memories of her Mother and Sister resurface. I understood her expression as it I didn't like seeing her in pain.

"You miss them don't you, Tana?" I question her as I wrap my arm around her, holding on to her left shoulder. I held onto to her tightly to comfort from her grief of her family.

I then kneeled down infront of her and gently moved her face to meet mine as both of our eyes connected.

"Tana, I will stop Team Plasma, I will avenge your family. I swear it on my life I won't rest easy until they are gone, you have my word!" I said to her as she wiped away her tear. I then got up and softly pulled her towards me for a lovingly embrace.

"Mark my words, The judgement of Team Plasma has begun! Those sick bastards…" I thought to myself angrily as all I think about was killing as much Plasma Grunts as I can.

As I let go of our embrace i notice Craig walking with a man that looked like a mercenary of some sort, he had a heavy build as if he was lifting boulders as a hobby. Alongside him accompanied a Mightyena whose eyes looked merciless and grim. The man then walks up to us and crosses his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Well well well, look at you two love birds, I always figured you as the romantic type Zeke!" The man said as he lifted his chin up jokingly. The man had a giant scar on the right of his face. He also sported a sleeveless combat vest with tattoos on both of his arms. He wore Dark Grey cargo pants and Black boots.

I recognized the face anywhere, he was an old flame from college. It was Bryan "Bass" Wolf.

"Bryan Wolf, is that you you crazy son of a bitch?" I said in excitement as I went over to give Wolf a friendly hug. We both patted our backs as we were both happy to each other once again.

"Bryan, I haven't seen you since we graduated college. It's been almost ten years since that day, how's life treating you?" I asked as i was eager to hear about Bryan's adventures since we last met.

Bryan took out a pokéball and returned his Mightyena into it and holstered it back into his utility belt, he began cracking his knuckles as he was ready to bring me up to speed on our absence.

"Well Zeke believe it or not, I'm part of a military group in Sinnoh. you may have heard of us as we are called Sinnoh Company. What we do is we protect the people from any dangers they've come across. For example Pokémon hostilities, Domestic Disturbances, and Relief Efforts." Bryan said as he began running his mouth, Craig as usual, took out a hair comb and began fixing his hair to make himself look professional.

I just stood in amazement as I was interested in hearing Bryan's tale, but Craig politely interrupted Bryan's story as he needed to address something important to us.

"Sorry fellas, I don't mean to interject but I believe we have a gym to get to?" Craig said as he fixed his tie to a comfortable position.

Bryan had completely forgotten why he came to Unova as he was too focused on telling his story to me. "Oh right, that totally flew over my head. Let's get going everyone, it should be around the corner." Bryan said as we begin making our way to the gym.

I then beckon Tana to follow along as she gets off from the fountain and gives me a cute smile. Immediately as I turn around she jumps on my back and points forward with her finger. I slightly lean forward from Tana mounting my shoulders as I hold onto to her legs and proceed to follow Craig and Bryan to the gym.

 ***Castelia** **City Gym 12:34 PM***

 **(Zeke's POV)**

We arrive at the gym, as I could feel the atmosphere bursting with energy. The trainers were clamoring with one another about the tournament that's happening tomorrow.

All four of us made our way into the gym as we saw so many trainers practicing with their Pokémon. Some looked too green to be even participate, others looked like they could sweep the floor with their Pokémon in one hit.

 _"Wow, this must be where the tournament will be held at. Maybe I'll consider enrolling."_ I thought to myself as I felt I could easily beat everyone. I had it feeling I can win this tournament with a good Pokémon crew.

I notice Terry sitting on the bleachers as he takes out some supplies out of his pack. _"Hey there's Terry, he_ _must be here for_ _tournament practice as well."_ I thought to myself as I notice two other Pokémon with him, I walk over to him as I wanted to hear his response to my offer last night.

It would be more than optional to hear that he will join us.

"Hey Terry" I greeted him as he was looking down at a Luxury Ball for some odd reason, Terry turns around as I extend my arm to him and offer a handshake as a greeting. Tana was standing behind me, still a little nervous about being around Terry.

The both us begin to conversate about what we're going to do in the gym today, it certainly looks busy today as it was filled with trainers of all ages. Terry lowers his voice as the words that he says gives me hope to stop Team Plasma.

"I don't really know what to think about you and Craig. But I am on board when it comes to forming a group to fight Team Plasma." Terry says as I felt a great weight being lifted off from me.

He then continues on about Angel's safety and stating about not fighting if the battle comes to him. I nod at his comment as I felt the same way about Tana, the last I want is for her to be involved in this battle, I then ask Terry where Angel was. Terry points at his pendant on his necklace.

The rest of day consisted of hard training with Pokémons and trainers alike in preparation of the tournament tomorrow.

Most of the gym was empty as trainers began leaving to rest up for tomorrow. Bryan came through the gym doors once more and brought a gift to me.

"Zeke, I bought you a little gift, why don't you try it on?" Bryan said as he handed me the gift, I was curious as to what is said I never expected a gift to be given to me by my friend who has been gone for so long.

Inside the box was a long white trench coat and some fingerless gloves. The coat had the collar purposely facing upward only it was standing small, the coat had an outline of Zoroark's head facing sideways along with some diamond shaped symbols on the bottom of coat with small line going from end to another.

"Wolf where did you get this, these things cost a fortune." I asked him as I started extending the coat to look at its size. I then tried on the coat as I turned around trying to check myself out with the newly gifted clothes on.

"Believe it or not, I got from a merchant when I arrived at Unova. That particular jacket is from an officer of a disbanded group that never made the cut. I believe they were called: The White Coat Rangers, legend has it that they were once heroes in Unova. They did everything you could imagine, from disrupting illegal activities to providing aid in the field when there was no Pokécenter around." Bryan said as I was feeling the coat's material, it felt tight around my waist but eventually it fitted me no problem. I then put on the fingerless gloves on and started throwing punches and kicks from my time practicing Jeet Kune Do. Tana watches in amazement as she felt a breeze coming from my punches I threw in front of me.

 ****Authors Note****

 **Originally Zeke knew Capoeira but Jeet Kune Do sounds more badass. ;p**

Bryan then notices Terry who was talking to Angel about her taking part in the tournament. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to introduce himself to the young man and his Pokémon as he began walking towards him.

"Good evening, son." Bryan said as this made Terry jump slightly as he turned around to Bryan in a stunned expression.

"Oh, sorry about that didn't mean to startle you. My name is Bryan Wolf I'm a good friend of Zeke's, I notice you were conversing with your Pokémon here." Bryan said as he politely nodded his head at nervous Gardevoir.

"She's nervous around new people isn't she, I can tell I had to go through the same ordeal with my partner as well." Bryan said as he took out his wallet from his pocket and opened it up to a picture of himself smiling widely as he was hugging a buneary.

"See that, That's my partner, her name is Calista. We took this photo before I was enlisted in Sinnoh Company. I'll spare you the story and get right to the point. She was gunned down by Team Plasma… In Sinnoh. To this day I vowed revenge to find her killers and show no mercy to this group." Bryan said as he calmly closed his wallet and tucked it in his back pocket.

"I'm sorry for your loss Bryan, I hope she's smiling down on you." Terry says sympathetically, he took a moment to think what Team Plasma were doing in Sinnoh in the first place, but he was interrupted by Bryan as he made a request to Terry to join him to go out to a lounge.

"I appreciate it Terry, listen I'm inviting everyone to go out tonight at a lounge bar to relax. Why don't you and your partner join us?" Bryan asked Terry as he snapped back into reality and almost missed Bryan's request.

Terry took a moment to telepathically talk with Angel as it seemed to calm her down slightly, Terry then agrees to Bryan's invitation. "Ok Bryan, it seems like a good idea for all of us to just unwind

"Wonderful, I know the perfect place we can go. ZEKE,CRAIG,TANA! Let's go guys were off to go enjoy ourselves!" Bryan called out as Me, Craig, and Tana prepared ourselves to go out. I then offered my hand to Tana as she grips it with her paw and we begin heading out the doors. Terry follows me from behind along with Angel at his side, Bryan and Craig lazily follow from behind but soon enough they caught up.

 ***Castelia City, Snorlax Lounge. 5:34 PM***

 **(Zeke's POV)**

We arrive at the lounge as we notice the whole place gave off an unknotted vibe, the atmosphere was so palpable I could almost genuinely feel it.

A host with a red shirt and a black vest with silver name tag that read; "Host" came by and greeted us to the lounge as he showed our party to a large round seating area with a small waterfall behind us. It was the perfect spot for us as we begin sitting down on the comfortable red cushions. A waiter then brought us glasses of water the second we started getting comfortable as we all began grabbing a glass and made a toast to our comradeship.

Terry was talking to me about the funniest moments he has had in his time when Angel was a Kirlia, he occasionally received a scolding look from her but he meant no harm.

I was cracking jokes at the crew as I got a laugh or two from some of them, but the majority of them flew over their heads so I had explain the joke. Craig and Bryan were talking about what they did in their childhood days, and Tana and Angel were getting to know each other better with themselves.

It felt good just to sit down and unwind from today's training, I'm really glad to have Terry on board for our cause to stop Team Plasma. Everything was going smoothly…

…

…

Until I started asking Terry a question he'll never forget.

"By the way Terry, I've been meaning to ask you a question but I never got around to it until right now." I said as my attitude went from Happy-go-lucky to deathly serious in a matter of seconds.

"How in the hell did you survive that free fall in Burgh's Gym, I know you may be a psychic but that kind of drop is impossible to avoid… What are you?" I asked Terry as I leaned closer to him as if I was interrogating him for a murder case.

Terry turned his attention towards me as he shot a slight glare at me, but he knew I wasn't going to change the subject no matter what. He looked away as he closed his eyes trying to shut out my question I had asked him.

"It's… It's none of your business Zeke…" Terry said as memories of his past started to resurface in his mind, This made him tear up slightly.

"I'm not going to back out on my question Terry, you and me we are different. Our eyes tell our stories, from the moment we are born to the day we drop dead. So I'll ask again… How did you do it?" I question Terry with slight authority in my voice. It pained me to see Terry in his position but I needed to know what happened on that day.

Angel saw Terry in a despondent state as she went over to his aid to calm his mind, she then shot me a concerned look on her face as she telepathically told me to refrain from asking Terry anymore questions. "P-please no more…"

I ignored her plea as I was focused on hearing Terry's response to my question. Terry then placed a hand on Angel's knee as he shook his head slightly.

"No angel… I must tell him, he is right we are different. And we must bear with whatever we have been given to our graves…" Terry responded as he interrupts Angel telepathically. Terry then shoots a furrowed expression at me before telling me his tale.

"Alright Zeke… You want to know how i did it, you want to know who I am? Ok… I'll tell you…" Terry said as he wiped away a tear from his eye and took a deep breath, I took no pleasure in seeing Terry in his position but I wanted to know him better.

 ***Authors Note***

 **This story felt SO LONG it is disgusting, but I suppose it's for the best. So let us recap:**

 **Terry agrees to join Zeke's group to stop Team Plasma AND Bryan Wolf meets Zeke after ten years… So much is happening.**

 **Also I have set up a poll on my profile for a lemon chapter I will be doing. You people decide how Tana and Zeke "think about each other" before they have sex. The poll will be open until the first day of June so vote now.**

 **Thanks for reading, make sure to stay tuned to Orthro's next chapter as Terry and Zeke go into the Tournament. It's all Uphill from here on out guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Renegade Man

**How's everyone doing, Zen here!**

 **A** **few things I want to discuss. I'd like to apologize for taking too long in releasing this chapter, life is getting in the way and I didn't find the appropriate time to continue on with the chapter. now that I do, I have a good opportunity to make more!**

 **We're now Chapter 7 so much has happened with Terry back in Orthros chapter eh? Well let's just hope** **both Terry and Zeke can save the Pokémon from team plasma's evil plans.**

 **Also BIG news everyone, we have reached 2k views on the story. If I haven't said it enough then let me just say I am extremely grateful to you fine people for reading my story, you people make me want to push forward with this story. Read until the end on how I will commemorate this opportunity!**

 **Off we go!**

 **Chapter 7: Renegade Man**

 **(Castelia City Tournament, Locker Rooms. 11:25 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

The gym was certainly bursting with excitement, many trainers were conversing with themselves or their Pokémon about taking part in the Tournament. I finally have a shot at this shindig, I once longed for this moment since I was twelve. Now here I am, with Tana by my side I was filled with determination that I could win this tournament for Castelia City.

"Tana, can you believe it? We're in the tournament, The two of us, battling trainers for the championship!" I said as I was filled with excitement that the two of us are competing for the top spot.

I always watched these tournaments live on TV but never gotten the chance to actually participate in them.

Mostly because my mom was concerned about my safety.

Now that the opportunity has arisen, I can achieve my goal in winning this tournament for my town.

"Tana we give it our all out there, we will be remembered for years to come. Castelia City is the only place without a championship. I intend to be the first one to bring one home." I spoke as my opponent John Autumn walked up to us and politely interrupted.

"Hi you must be Zeke Walker, I'm John Autumn. looks like we'll be battling to advance to the next round eh?" He said as he extended his arm for a handshake, I proceed to calmly grip the hand of the man who is slightly younger than me firmly and proceed to shake it.

"So how are you feeling?" He asks as Tana proceeds to hide from my Opponent's face. I notice her action as she grips the back of my long coat and hides her face.

"To be honest with you, a little nervous, but at the same time determined. Don't expect me to go easy on you, I plan on starting strong and ending it the same way!" I said as I placed my right hand on Tana's right cheek.

The warmness of her ears made my forearm cozy as I felt her presence connect with mine.

Autumn gives off a smile as he wipes his upper lip in a cocky matter. "Well, let's just see if you can back up that statement, I'll see you on the battlefield." He says as he pats on my shoulder and heads off to tend to his Pokémon.

As soon as I was alone with Tana, I turn around and place my other hand her left cheek. "Tana, I know you're nervous about the tournament, I understand that. You don't have to battle if you don't feel comfortable doing so, We can try again another time." I said softly to her as I softly rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

Tana took a moment to respond to my question as she looked away for moment, she was uneasy at first as she thought how the battle will turn out. Tana then turned back to me and gently grabbed my hand.

"No Zeke I want to fight out there, I want to make you proud of what I am capable of, we're in this together. I know, we will do our best out there." Tana said as she gave off a warm smile to me.

I hugged Tana, knowing that she wants to make me proud almost makes me tear up as I get choked up.

The once frightened fennekin on route 2, now my lover. I was more than happy welcoming Tana into my life, I just wish we can do more for our relationship.

 _"Tana, I will protect you no matter what the circumstances might be. even if it kills me."_ My words echoed in my head repeatedly as I hugged Tana tighter.

I never wanted to let go of her... I wanted to protect her with every ounce of energy I have inside of me, even if it means costing my life.

 _**ZEKE WALKER, JOHN AUTUMN. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FIELD FOR BATTLE**_

The intercom blared out as it snapped me back into reality, I let go of Tana and place my hands on her shoulders, and place a soft kiss on her cheek and stare into her eyes.

"Let's go show 'em what we can do, Tana!" I said as I patted Tana's left shoulder once. Tana nodded her head in agreement, determination was flowing in her body. As soon as we finished, we headed outside to the field for the first round!

 **(Castelia City, Outside the Poké-Center Hotel, 11:50 AM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

"…No it wasn't a tough fight, me and Tana had it under control. You on the other hand Wolf, completely annihilated your opponent as well as Craig, his Dusknoir is a little too strong." I said as the three of us exited out of the Poké-Center, Bryan and Craig went through their battles with no sweat… As for me, I had almost lost the first round against John Autumn. But Tana blew my mind today.

She's more powerful than I thought, but she needs to focus on her attacks. That one fire blast was a lucky hit.

"Well Zeke, we don't want to brag but we did beat our opponents no problem… I just don't understand how you almost got eliminated." Bryan said as he cracked his knuckles right in front of me. I tried ignoring his question as I turned to see Tana. She was a little disappointed but at the same time kept a neutral expression.

A courier came up to us as he was sporting an an all orange attire, aside from the satchel being navy blue.

"Mr. Walker? I've been looking for you, I got something I'm supposed to deliver, your hands only." The courier said as he hands me an envelope and a letter directed to me. The postman waves goodbye as he is off to make another delivery.

Inside the envelope was a Gardevoirite, this one belonged to Carmen before I went with to Unova Force.

 _"T-this… This is the Stone I gave to Carmen when we went on our honeymoon… I still remember the time she wore it… our lives became one that day…"_

 **(3 years ago, Undella Town.)**

 **(Zeke's POV, 25 Years old)**

Undella never lost its charm, I always came down here just to admire the cool water that reflected the moon's shine. It always calmed me down just hearing the waves crashing.

I took Carmen here for our honeymoon as we couldn't afford enough money to go to Castelia City. but Undella was more than enough for us.

"Carmen, you're the greatest person that's ever happened to me, I can't imagine living my life without you." I told Carmen as we were holding hands and walking along the beach. night was slowly going by, but Carmen and I didn't mind staying up late. We were too busy admiring our presence, being together was our main concern than any other.

"Zeke, when you proposed to me back in Nimbasa my heart skipped a beat. I was the happiest woman in all of Unova that day!" Carmen said as we both looked outward, into the deep-blue of the ocean. We stared at the water for a little longer, thinking about what our life together will be like.

"One of these days Carmen, I want to settle down with you and start a family. Maybe a pet Pokémon or two? A house, here in Undella or in Castelia I want to spend the rest of my life with you Carmen. All the way to the day we cease to breathe." I told Carmen as I lightly tightened my hand I was holding Carmen with, she responded to my gesture as she did the same with mine.

Then I felt a small pebble hit my back, as I turn around to see who threw it at me I see Bryan standing behind a rock, beckoning me to come down to him. I remembered asking him to find a gift to give to Carmen for our honeymoon. I turn head back to Carmen as I wanted to see what gift Bryan had brought to me.

"Wait here Carmen, I'll be right back." I told Carmen as I let go of her hand and went over to Bryan. I had asked him if he could find anything that would put the cherry on top of the cake on this day.

What he was about the give me will be felt for the rest of my life.

"Zeke, check this out, a Gardevoirite. I got this from a buddy of mine in Sinnoh, these things are ultra rare only a very limited amount of these things exist in all of the world. A real collectors item." Bryan whispered as he handed me the Gardevoirite to me.

"How about a quick fun fact? Legends say, those who present this stone to their significant other their lives become intertwined. They are bound to be with each other, and when they reach the end of their life, they are sent to Arceus where they will live their souls in paradise." Bryan whispers again as I lightly grasp the Gardevoirite in my hands.

I was more than surprised as to what Bryan had given me. I never expected this to be my gift to Carmen, but Bryan always tries to outdo himself.

"Now go on, don't fail me now Zeke." Bryan said quietly as he began sneaking away from view. I took a moment and looked at Gardevoirite once more. My heart was beating slightly faster as I was ready to faint, but I gained composure.

I then turned around and began jogging back to Carmen to continue with our honeymoon.

 **(Castelia city, Present day!)**

 **(Zeke's POV, 11:53 AM)**

As I looked at the Gardevoirite that I had given Carmen on our honeymoon, I started to tear up. Knowing that Carmen was still missing, haunted my mind. I was still determined to find her or at least find out what happened to her.

Tana looked at me with a confused expression as she tilted her at me. I quickly wiped my eyes to not make myself look like I was in profound sadness. I needed to get my mind straight and focused for tomorrow's battle with the next contestant.

After all was said and done, Me, Tana, Bryan, Craig all said our goodbyes Me and Tana made our way back to my apartment.

 **(Castelia City, Zeke's Apartment)**

 **(Tana's POV, 12:10 PM)**

I sat next to Zeke on the couch as we started watching a show on his TV, it was about a tall man in a white robe fighting a tall dark monster with flaming eyebrows, saying something about returning to the past!

 ****Author's Note****

 **Samurai Jack FTW! ;D**

I got close to Zeke as I rested my head on his upper-right Chest. He responded to this as he placed his arm around my right shoulder. Zeke and I spent this time watching the show as it was action packed, it certainly kept us busy for quite some time.

 **(Zeke's POV ,**

 **12:30 PM)**

As the show was reaching the end, I rested my head onto Tana's warm fluffy ears. They were incredibly warm and soft, it felt like heaven just resting on them.

Suddenly my eye pulsates violently all of a sudden, but before I could react, the door to my apartment blows open. A group of plasma grunts storm in with guns pointed at me.

I grabb Tana in my arms and leaped over the couch and into the kitchen counter. Bullets began firing as we just barely avoided getting shot.

"Team Plasma here?! Are you kidding me?!" I said to myself as I tried reaching over for my gun that was on the counter, but before I could grab it, a Plasma grunt sees my hand and sends out a Zoroark after me and Tana.

"Send in, Z-74!" One of the grunts yelled out, I looked over the counter and see a Zoroark coming at me in full speed.

"SHIT!" I yelled out as the Zoroark lunged at me with a fury of swipes, this Zoroark looked like it was out for blood as its eyes looked as if I wronged it.

The swipes were incredibly fast as they flew at me like a fastball, I managed to dodge all but one swipe. This one got me good as it was right over my Umbreon eye. It was cut pretty bad as blood began to come out as I winced at pain."AAAAGH MOTHER…" I exclaimed as I gritted my teeth in anger, this Zoroark messed with the wrong ex-soldier.

I charged at Zoroark, grabbed it's stomach and pinned it to the wall, I then proceeded to grab its neck with a tight grip as I began landing punches to its face, eventually knocking it out cold.

The Zoroark slumps to the ground as I was still breathing heavily from the scuffle I had with it. The blood was still coming out at an alarming rate, but I was still angry.

I then hear clapping and muffled screaming coming from behind me, as I turn around I see Craig walking past the plasma grunts who have their rifles pointed at me and Tana tied up and gagged with a piece of cloth around her mouth, she was constantly flailing and squirming to free herself once again. But unfortunately she was tightened up very well and her bounds wouldn't budge

"Craig… What's going on here?! Let Tana go!" I exclaimed to Craig as i wiped away the blood from my eye. I was still confused as to what is going on as one of the grunts that is holding Tana captive leaves the room.

I tried making a move, only to be stopped by the grunts having their assault rifles pointed at me to keep me in place.

"Zeke, you've been a loyal friend to me throughout these years. But I'm afraid this where I cash out my chips. Nothing personal, it's only business." Craig said as flipped his hair.

I was still confused on what was happenin, but it didn't take long for me to realize that Craig is a triple agent for team plasma. Craig walked up to Me with a large syringe with a clear fluid.

"Sweet dreams, Zeke." Craig said sadistically as he delivered a kick to my ribs.

I'm strong, but the hit felt like I was getting hit with a bat at full swing, Craig then proceeded to stab my bite marks with the syringe as I yelled in pain, accidentally letting out a ferocious growl as I didn't know where it had come from.

As Craig removed the syringe from my neck, the fluid inside it began working on making my body weak as I started losing consciousness. I couldn't keep my head straight, the room was moving up and down as I slowly lost my balance and fell to to the floor on my stomach.

"Craaaaaig…" I whispered as I extend my arm to Craig as he was leaving with his men out the door. "Ta… na… I'm…" Those were the last words I said before the fluid finally overwhelmed my whole body, knocking me out cold.

Tana, the Pokémon I cared ever so dearly. The partner I admit my love for, is in trouble…

I must rescue her at all costs.

 **(Castelia City, a Outside Zeke's Apartment. 1:00 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

I was awakened by the pungent aroma of smelling salts, the stench was so strong it woke me up faster than my Commanding Officer yelling at me.

"WHAT! WHAT! I'M UP! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled as several paramedics that were treating me in a stationary ambulance jumped at my sudden awakening, Bryan was inside as well as he is assisting the medical personnel.

"Zeke, You're awake! What the hell happened?!" Bryan asked frantically trying to calm me down. It was all hazy for a second but I collected my thoughts as anger began to take over my mind.

Tana was kidnapped again, this time… By my best friend…

Ex-best friend.

"They got her… God damnit, Team Plasma has Tana Bryan. Craig triple crossed me, The son of a bitch backstabbed me… I gotta warn Terry immediately!" I said as I got off the stretcher and outside the ambulance. Bryan got ahead of me and stopped me from proceeding forward.

"Hang on Zeke, you're injured and showing up to the tournament now with that wound in your face will raise a lot of questions." Bryan said as he placed his hand on my chest.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from the gym, the tournament was still going on and Terry is battling right now. I assumed something is happening right now with his fight!

"TERRY! Bryan c'mon, we gotta make sure he's safe!" I exclaimed as I started running towards the gym.

"WHAT ABOUT THE ZOROARK?!" Bryan yelled out as he looked back at the winded Pokémon.

"LET THE PARAMEDICS TAKE EM TO THE POKÉMON CENTER, RIGHT NOW TERRY NEEDS HELP!" I yelled out as I narrowly dodge incoming cars. Several Police Cruisers speed past the cars that have yielded to them.

Bryan places the Zoroark in the ambulance stretcher, the paramedics quickly follow procedure as Bryan steps off as they close their doors and drive off to the nearest Pokémon Center. Bryan gets on his jeep and drives up to me which I was already a block away.

"ZEKE, GET IN!" Bryan yelled out, I didn't think twice to get into Bryan's vehicle as I slide across his hood and enter the passenger side.

Immediately as I step in Bryan floors it and soon enough we caught up to the police officers that were on route to the gym.

Bryan grabbed a walkie talkie that was hooked up to his radio and began radioing for nearby Rangers for help.

"Calling all Rangers, Calling all Rangers. This Major Bryan Wolf of Sinnoh Company, we have an emergency situation in the Castelia City Gym. All Rangers please respond!" Bryan said as he holsters the walkie talkie back on its hinges.

A ranger responds to Bryan's call as he arrives at the gym, what I heard has shocked me as I never expected a response from this person,

"This is Scott Jefferson of the White Coats. I'm one klick south from the area, I'm on my way!" The ranger said as he ended his call.

I thought I was delusional, as I didn't expect a member of the White Coats to exist, But now was not the time.

(Castelia City, Tournament Gym. 1:10 PM)

We arrived at the gym, as the entire place was spewing a foul stench that made me wince in disgust, but most of it dissipated.

"C'mon Terry and Angel, please be ok… I can't risk losing you two…" I thought to myself as Bryan and I made our way to the tournament field.

It was an insanely grim scene, it was as if a mass murder had just occurred.

People were moaning from toxic fume inhalation that had damaged their bodies, others were crying from the loss of their families and their Pokémon.

This was my biggest fear come to life. more innocent people, suffering from Team Plasma's actions. This was definitely a dark day for Castelia City.

 _"No… No Not again… No more casualties please…" I thought to myself as I began scanning the field for Terry._

I quickly spotted him laying down on the floor, lifeless in a pool of his own blood. I felt my heart drop, as I hoped the worst had not happened to him.

"TERRY!" I yelled out as sprinted towards him. As I got near him I quickly noticed he was bleeding at an alarming rate, I took off my coat and then my shirt as I quickly applied pressure to his neck.

"Come on… Come on Terry, don't you die on me just yet…" I said as my voice was starting to crack, I then looked around frantically for Terry's partner as it is extremely odd that she's not around with him.

"Angel? ANGEL?! BRYAN, ANGEL IS GONE, THAT SON OF A BITCH GOT HER TOO!" I yelled out as the wound in my eye started to bleed slightly. As I tried to ignore the blood that was falling onto my hands I wrapped Terry's wound to prevent anymore blood loss.

Alder shows up with a medical team. Knowing that backup arrived, I was still worried for Terry…

"We're here son we'll take him to the Pokémon Pokémon center, yoi need to come along as well that wound doesn't look right." Alder said as paramedics begin to put Terry onto a stretcher and rush him onto an ambulance outside the gym.

Alder follows the medical team as I follow along, still wondering about the lives that were lost today.

As I was leaving the stadium, Bryan was still tending to the wounded as he saw me follow Alder, I then notice Ranger Scott Jefferson wearing a similar coat I am wearing, only this one had a different design.

The coat reached all the way down to his waist where's mine reached the back of my knee. The logo on his back was a side view of a Staraptor.

I only got a glance of the guy as we both exchange looks, mostly the ranger was at a shock from seeing me, but he continued running onto the field to help the officers.

(Pokémon Center, Patient Room 9:30 PM)

(Zeke's POV)

So much has happened today…

Tana and Angel getting kidnapped by Team Plasma…

Craig backstabbing both Me and Terry…

The death of hundreds at the tournament…

Team Plasma… They need to be stopped… They're out of control…

"Why… Why didn't I see it coming? I should've figured it out…" I quietly whispered to myself as I placed my hands behind my head and rested my elbows on my knees. I stayed in the room with Terry as the wound in my eye was covered up in bandages.

If it wasn't for that Audino assisting the doctor in calming me down I would've had PTSD right there on the spot. I have to give my thanks to it later.

Terry's friends, Alex and Callen, they seemed pretty calm for seeing their friend in a hospital bed.

After some time has gone by, Terry wakes up and directs his attention towards me.

I knew he was angry, I felt it across the room. I was too, but at the same time I was worried about both angel and Tana.

Terry begins to scold me for Craig's betrayal and in his defense I did deserve it.

Shortly, Terry tells me we need to rescue them. There was doubt in my mind I would drop everything and rescue Tana and Angel. Alder begins to keep Terry in bed as I receive a text from Ranger Scott, I turn on my phone and read the preview text.

"Meet me outside the Pokémon center, we need to talk about your traitor… And yourself. I'll be waiting. -Scott" The text read as the phone goes into screensaver mode.

As Terry was getting back to bed, I quietly exit out of his room and made my towards the exit. As I stepped out Scott was leaning on the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Good,you received my message." Scott said as he took one last puff and threw the cigarette bud on the floor and stepped on it to put it out.

Scott was a 23 year old medium build man. his hair was long and slick that it reached the front of his face. It also looked the same as a Staraptor's hair, narrowly avoiding his eyes.

"Listen, I know who you are and I'm not your enemy. I'll lay this on the table, it's no secret that the WCR or White Coats are in trouble. I'm one of the few remaining members of our Organization. And right now we got a situation we must talk about, but not here. Hop in my car and I'll explain everything back at HQ." Scott said as he took out his keys and disengaged the car alarm.

I got in Scott's car after he had stepped in, buckled up and soon enough, he was driving back to his base.

All that I was thinking about along the way was Terry…

Angel…

And Tana.

I will save her.

 **(Pinwheel Forest, 10:00 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

We've arrived at Pinwheel Forest, the entire place looked horrifying. The whole place was converted from a public forest into a sickbay for rescued Pokémon that were abused by Team Plasma. Tents were set up side by side as almost all of them had injured Pokémon in them. The pained moans of Pokémon were something I couldn't bear hearing, then I had a flashback of when I was in the Unova Force. It was a tour in Kalos, several men were in the same position as these Pokémon are in. Most Pokémon were limping to get from one place to another with the assist of volunteers, a handful of them were coughing up blood, most of them had a look of depression.

This place was a nightmare.

I walked besides Scott as we we're making our way to the command tent, there I saw a tall heavy build man. He certainly looked liked he has his hands full as he had his hands on the table looking down at the map of Unova.

"...Right here, this cave is where they're transporting Pokémon. I have some scouts scope out the general area, I need to know every vantage point and what entry points we have aside from the direct approach, We need to hit these people hard!" the man said as he looks up and sees both Me and Scott.

"Echo, you finally arrived, you must be Walker. I'm Benjamin Cunningham i'm the leader of the White Coats." Benjamin said in a deep voice as he stood up straight and saluted both Me and Scott.

It only seemed appropriate to salute back as I looked around the tent, trying to get a feel of my surroundings. Then Benjamin continued with his plans.

"So, seeing you've done your active duties in the force, you have some field experience. Tell you what since you served Unova and done her proud, I'll let you set up your own squad. You can either have Pokémon or a regular soldier or both. Go outside the tent and to your right is the squad formation tent. An officer there will hand you dossiers of our men and Pokémon. Get yourself suited up Walker, I need to… Address something to you that you need to know." Benjamin said as his voice hinted something I won't like hearing!

 ****Author's note****

 **Hoo boy, another long chapter knocked out. Again I'd like to apologize for how long this Chapter took, life is dragging me down. :/**

 **But rest assured that I will give it my all!**

 **That aside I want to Thank each and every one of you fine people for reading this story. We have reached 2k views and for this occasion I will be coming up with ideas for a lemon chapter!**

 **Thanks to all the voters who have voted on my poll, sensual and teasing it is then.**

 **Also…**

 **Craig has backstabbed both Zeke and Terry… Keep on reading everyone, we got a tall mountain to climb!**


	8. Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm!

**Hey guys, Zen here!**

 **Chapter 8 is here and this is where Zeke gets a bit "upset" with Team Plasma, also this is where a reoccurring character comes in. Hope you guys get a good read!**

 **Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm**

 _(Italics = Human thoughts)_

 **(Pinwheel Forest, 10:05 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

With the way how Cunningham wanted to address something to me personally, it gave me something to ponder about while I was walking towards the squad formation tent.

"What does he want to tell me, I am more concerned about saving Tana and Angel right now. I really hope he's not going to waste my time." I thought to myself as I pushed aside the tent flap leading to the squad formation tent.

From there I saw an officer who looked like she had a lot on her hands. She was reviewing some files of the other Rangers of the White Coats. As I begin walking towards her she notices me and proceeds to put her glasses to the side and get up from her chair.

"Zeke Walker?" The Officer said to me, in order to verify my identity. I nodded in agreement to her question as she repeats the same gesture as I did as she places a folder full of dossiers of their soldiers and Pokémon she had in a file cabinet.

"Cunningham already sent word you'd be arriving, pick a squad and get yourself suited up." The officer said as I walked over to the table where she had placed the dossiers. The folder was practically filled with files of soldiers who were born from different regions. Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, even the Kalos region.

As I grabbed a good amount of dossiers, I handed them to the officer for her to revise over. As she grabbed the papers that were in front of her she looked at me as if I was completely out of my mind, unfortunately my mind was set on my squad selection.

"I'm not going to change my mind, these rangers and Pokémon are my squad mates." I said to her as the Officer shook her head in clear disappointment.

"Very well, follow me to the mess hall. Most of our rangers are already there." The officer said as she got up from her chair and escorted me outside to another tent.

As soon as we entered the mess hall the inside of the tent was practically humongous, it was big enough to cover an entire trailer truck.

As soon as she fixated the papers she held on her hand, she cleared her throat as she was getting ready to speak.

"Alright everyone listen up, we have a Non-WCR asset by the name of Zeke Walker looking for a squad, as I call out your name stand up and line up in front of us… Aaron Holt!" The officer said out loud to the crowd of rangers who stopped eating and clamoring for a moment.

A man stood up and began walking towards me and the officer.

Holt looked liked a quiet man, his hair was pitch black and spiky, he sported a black scarf to cover his mouth and his shirt looks a little big that I couldn't see his hands. He's also wearing black pants with white shoes to match his shirt.

"Aaron Holt, former Team Flare grunt. A Professional in Steel types, he's also handy with blades. But that's all just a front for what's he's done in his past life." The officer said as Holt finally reached us, this guy was giving off a really weird vibe that I just got chills just by looking at him.

"Let us begin!" Holt said to me coldly. This guy… I have to keep my eye on him, he doesn't sit right with me.

"Ok next up, Derek Taylor!" The officer called out once more, this time the Ranger looked respectable. He had the same build as Scott, the only thing that distinguished him was his sleeveless WCR coat. His shoulders had scratches of some sort and his arms were decorated with tattoos of varying tribal designs. He also sported a black beret and black fingerless gloves

"Derek Taylor, a Unovan Native and a professional with Dragon Types, the Dragon types refer to him as one of their own, dragon kin if you will." The officer said as Derek steps up and stands next to Holt.

"Ready when you are, chief!" Derek said as saluted me and got into his at ease position. The man looks like he has experience on the field I might have to talk to him about it.

"Next is… Kelly Quinn."

The officer said for the final time, this time a woman got up from the corner she was sulking in and slowly but casually walked her way towards the line.

She was wearing a standard WCR Coat, only the hood of the coat covered her head. I only caught a glimpse of her hair which was dark red with black being her natural color. It almost covered the left corner of her left eye and so did another thick strand of hair covered the right side of her left eye as well. Kelly had a menacing look on her face, it was as if she was tormented at an early age and it molded her to a cold hearted being she is now!

"Kelly Quinn, rumor has it that she is one of the few Psychics out there that are powerful enough to use their full potential. She's also an expert with Psychic types as well. Unfortunately she never talks about how she does it. We have nothing on her, it's like she's ghost." The officer said as Katherine finally reached the line where Holt and Taylor.

Kelly finally reached the line that the two men were formed up as she took a good look at me. This woman was seriously creeping me out.

"Alright then, these three will be your squad mates. If I were you i would reconsider my choices but it's your decision. Now regarding about your Pokémon choice. Most rangers don't have a Zoroark as their companions, and many Zoroarks aren't willing to take orders from a human." The officer said to me as casually turned towards her.

Suddenly the Zoroark from earlier today enters the mess hall of the WCR, looks like it healed up pretty well. I took notice of his entry as he calmly walked towards me.

"...Until now!" The Zoroark said as it finally reached me. I was slightly surprised to see the Pokémon who once attacked me is calmly talking to me. I turn around to see the now amiable

Pokémon as I start to question why would a Team Plasma Pokémon help me?

"You heal up nicely, so you want to be my companion? Tell me, why would a Team Plasma Pokémon help me? I was already on their hit list, are you here to finish the jo-" as I was speaking mid sentence the Zoroark interrupts and stares at me dead on.

"I'm defecting to you, my allegiance to Team Plasma has been terminated!" The Zoroark said as the statement it just said hit me like a brick wall.

"What do you mean terminated?" I question the Zoroark as I cross my arms in a clearly calming manner.

"I'm expendable to them, they threw me out like trash after our scuffle. I'm not worth a damn to them anymore. I want to send message to them." The Zoroark replied with hate flowing along its words. At this point I would turn its offer down, but if anyone is willing to take down Ghetsis with me, then they're welcome to join me.

"Join the club… alright then you can tag along. You got a name miss er… Mister…?" I said in a confusing voice.

"I'm a male, as for the name. My original masters never named me." The Zoroark said as he sat down and began scratching its head with his hind leg.

I began pondering for a name for a good minute, and then I came up with a great name! "How about I name you… Erebus." I said to the Zoroark, hoping my naming skills have improved. Fortunately, I hit the bulls eye with it as the Zoroark liked the name.

"Erebus… Ok yeah, I like it." Erebus said to me as he got up and dusted himself clean.

As soon as everything was said and done, the officer handed me my Pokéballs with a Bisharp, a Pangoro , a Greninja and a Serperior

I turned in my coat to the officer as I went to their requisition tent and found another officer inside.

"Walker right, Cunningham said you'd be dropping by. I got your gear prepped and ready to go in the changing station, when you're ready come on out!" The officer said as he pointed me at the end of the hall.

As I entered the changing room, there was a sword propped up against the wall, alongside with a black overcoat with a vest inside of it. There was some white pants as well as some shoes with a grey thick rubber strip on the midsole of the shoe.

As I put on the clothes that were prepared to me, I can't help thinking how Terry is coping with all of this. Angel means the life to him… I feel the same way with Tana!

I will save Tana and Angel or die trying damnit!

 _"Tana, Angel… Hang in there, we're coming…" I thought to myself as I furrowed my eyebrows angrily._

I reached down inside of my pocket and took out the Gardevoirite that I was handed to by the courier earlier today. I held it up in front of my face and clenched it in my hand, I made sure the stone wasn't crushed by the grip of my hands as I closed my eyes and thought about Carmen one more time.

 **(Pinwheel Forest, Cunningham's Tent 10:25 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

Now that everything was done, I made my way inside the commander's tent, which to my surprise was empty except for Benjamin looking out his transparent rubber window.

He takes a second to turn his head and look at me, disappointment plastered on his face. Something tells me I am not going to enjoy this…

"Suited up, good. Now comes the part that I loathe with a passion. Zeke, something happened to your wife… Carmen." Benjamin said as he turned his attention towards the window again. As he caught my attention, I refrain from interrupting him as I wanted to know the fate of my wife

"Carmen was kidnapped by Team Plasma, you may or may not have known this. One our operatives on the inside have been working closely with one of the scientists in charge. Turns out they were conducting experiments on her body. When our inside man reported back hours later, he reported that a woman had suffered from severe brain trauma and heart failure, after that we got an ID of her…

Zeke…

Carmen is dead. I'm sorry…" Cunningham said with an ice cold voice that sent chills down my spine.

My entire body froze up, petrified that the fate of Carmen has reached my ears. I started to tear up, I didn't want to believe it… But Cunningham turned around and I saw that he wasn't lying.

"No… No you're lying… S-she's… she's not dead… SHE ISN'T, I KNOW SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" I yelled out as I was beginning to get choked up from the sudden news that was brought up to me, Cunningham reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a photo of some sorts.

He placed it on the table and slid it across to me, I stopped the moving photo and proceeded to view it…

Cunningham wasn't lying, I saw a picture of Carmen's body strapped to a table. Her left chest was opened up as the heart had a sickly purplish color.

Tears began rolling down from my eyes as I clenched the photo on my hands with every strength I have. My knees started to feel weak as I fell on the floor and got into the fetal position. I began crying for a good twenty minutes.

Carmen… The woman I once loved… Is dead.

After I stopped crying, I begin to get up on my feet. Anger began surging in my head, my mind had no pity for any Plasma Grunt that roamed Unova.

"Cunningham, this is personal… we're striking tomorrow at Terminus Cave. I want Ghetsis's head, I want this man to pay for what he's done to everyone. I. Want. His. Blood." I said to Benjamin as anger took over my whole body. I was out Team Plasma blood, any of their followers would soon pay for their crimes!

Ghetsis…

You'll soon pay for what you did to all of us!

 ****Author's note****

 **Sorry for making this chapter a little short, consider this as an intro to the next chapter. The next chapter will be a doozy as it'll be quite long like my previous chapters!**

 **Anyways Zeke has finally knows the fate of Carmen, and this has made him become a different person.**

 **See you guys in the next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Retribution

**Hey guys, it's Zen again!**

 **Here we are at Chapter 9. Just a heads up, this chapter will be LONG. It will cover events before, during, and after the battle at Terminus Cave.**

 **Hope you guys are ready, because this is the top of the roller coaster and the excitement is just beginning!**

 **Also I have posted several updates of the story on my Tumblr, be sure to check it out. I'll leave a link on my profile**

 **Chapter 9: Retribution**

 **(Castelia City, Castelia City Park 2:45 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

" _Damn them all to the Distortion World, they're all dead in my eyes. I'm not leaving anyone alive, they will all pay with their lives."_ I thought to myself angrily, with every second passing by I just think to myself the amount of torment Tana and Angel are going through.

 _"We will save them… I just need more help. With just the aid of the WCR we have no chance at fighting Team Plasma."_ I whispered to myself, as the thought of Cunningham's entire team getting wiped out was a setback for the rescue operation.

As I begin to ponder the thoughts in my head, time began to stop as I knew what was going on. Arceus must want a word with me. I was put in space one more time, a doorway has appeared in front of me. I really don't know what was on the other side of it.

"Zeke my son… Step inside… I would like to speak with you…" Arceus said to me as I looked around for him, unfortunately he was nowhere to be found.

As I looked back at the door that appeared in front of me, I proceed to step through it.

The blinding light was almost too much for me as I shielded my eyes from the intense brightness, on the other side of the door I find myself back in Castelia City Park.

As I begin to look around my surroundings, everything looked the were all going about their routine.

"Zeke… This is much more troublesome than I have predicted…" Arceus said as I looked around one more time.

"Arceus, where are you?" I questioned him, as I wanted to know where he was. As Arceus materializes in front of me, but he wasn't in his usual form.

He looked almost alot like me. I scoffed at the copy of myself that was in front of me.

"Hmph, nice trick. All you're missing is the hatred for Team Plasma." I said to Arceus. Arceus looked almost a lot like me, the only thing that was different was his face which remained the same.

"Zeke… This is a… concerning issue that needs to be resolved…" Arceus said as he walked up to me, his green and red eyes meeting mine. Having a god stare at you dead on in the eyes is a feeling that makes any person feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Ghetsis is attempting to dethrone my authority… This cannot happen… If this event were to occur, it would cause an imbalance in the order between Pokémon and Humans… He must be killed…" Arceus said to me as he took a few steps away from me, turning his back on me.

"Arceus, Judgment is coming for Ghetsis… But… Angel… Tana… and Carmen…" I said with sorrow slowly creeping up on me. Arceus knew what I'd had gone through as he felt the presence of depression within my body.

"Zeke… It is unfortunate what has happened… However… Her death will not be the first you will witness…" Arceus said as he finally faced me, Arceus proceeds to place his hand on my shoulder as he stares at me one more time.

"I can tell you this… You must rally everyone… Trainers alike to fight for the safety of Pokémon… There are those who have your ambition as well… You will succeed in saving your friend and your partner Zeke… You cannot fail…" Arceus says as he begins to dematerialize.

Time begins to move forward as I swing my whole body backwards in one motion, gasping for air. I then begin to look around and see that I am back in the real world, the same people going about their daily routines.

"I won't fail you Arceus… I won't fail the Pokémon race…" I said to myself as I quickly punched the palm of my hand.

 **(Pinwheel Forest, 4:30 P.M.)**

 **(Cunningham's POV)**

"I'm telling you, he'll be a very useful asset to your organization… Yes I know that, but you need him more than ever. Your people need to make contact with him, anywhere except the Unova region… Kalos is fairly close to Unova, send them there… Yes… I understand… I'll make the necessary arrangements after our battle at Terminus Cave, casualties will be high and I've already sent word to the Unova Force to lend some aid. The local trainers are also supporting us, although we need to be cautious that we don't lose em. Ok… We'll talk later… Goodbye L'." I said as I hung up the call on my phone, I haven't the slightest idea how he's gonna take the news, but I gotta tell him after our fight at Terminus cave.

"I just hope they know what they're doing… they're an experienced organization in their field of preserving Pokémon… But with the rival team interfering in their work, they won't be able to make any progress." I said to myself as I took a couple of steps away from where I was standing.

I pace back and forth inside my tent, pondering the many things that go through my mind. The success of the operation and the number of men that will possibly be lost in the battle.

"We need to pull this off tonight, a lot of people are asking for peace, not just in Unova… But in Sinnoh as well." I said to myself again as I stopped pacing for a moment to determine the outcome of the battle.

"It's not going to be a pretty thing to see, but if it means preserving the integrity of the Pokémon race. Then I must do what needs to be done." I said to myself as I grabbed my phone once more and made another call.

 **(Unova Outskirts, 8:30 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As night fell to Unova, the moon shined brightly with the whitest color I have seen. A cool breeze came about and made it almost too chilly to be outside. I'm thankful that I keep myself warm with the coat that I am wearing.

I just had to leave Unova, as it reminds me of the horrible moments I had experienced yesterday.

"Carmen…" I said to myself as I looked down, shutting my closed, then I started imagining the same scenario with Tana.

Her screams of fear would be almost enough for me to just lose my mind and protect her at all costs, imagining her sedated and strapped to a table while those bastards cut her open. I almost went insane as my mind kept dwelling deeper and darker to what outcome would unfold if I failed her.

I started to grab my head with both of my hands as I couldn't stop imagining the outcome of Tana, seeing her being tortured and experimented on… I almost lost my mind.

I then opened my eyes and started breathing heavily, I almost gave myself a panic attack just by the visualization of Tana.

" _Zeke get ahold of yourself, you keep doing this yourself you're gonna go insane."_ I thought to myself as I was right about trying to have an episode.

"Zeke… You should be aware of your surroundings. Many wild Pokémon take no prisoners to humans out here, you have some dumb luck to not a have a Mightyena come out and pounce at you." A voice said as I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

I turn around to see who the person was behind the voice. It was Holt, still wearing his WCR Uniform with the scarf covering his mouth

"Holt, what're you doing here, where's the rest of the squad?" I asked Holt as I shook my head once more, trying regain my composure.

"They're with Cunningham, they are getting ready for the assault at Terminus cave. I wasn't needed and I grew tired of sitting around doing nothing, so I decided to check up on you. You had a mini mental instability moment Zeke, the human brain is one of the most important organs of the body. It controls everything that we do, and if that organ fails, everything does." Holt said as he pulled down his scarf covering his mouth.

"Alright professor I got it, no need to lecture me on the human anatomy. Tell me what you're really here for?" I told Holt, as I finally gained some composure. Holt placed his hand on the bottom of his sword, something tells me he wants a duel.

"You have your own sword, but do you know how to wield it? Since we have such a short time, we'll do some quick lessons." Holt said as he unsheathed his sword from his sheath.

As I looked at Holt confusingly I had agree with him, I never did get much practice with my katana. I accepted Holt's lesson as I unsheathe my sword from its scabbard.

At this point Holt came charging at me at full speed, his expression was completely emotionless. It's as if he's out to kill me, fortunately he was only here for tutoring me.

I readied myself with katana as Holt's sword clashes with mine, I leap backwards a little as I begin to swing my katana at Holt's sword. The sound of metal on metal colliding was all that we could hear.

An hour had gone by and the both of us were panting heavily, Holt's knowledge with his sword is astonishing. I'm grateful that I learned something tonight but we needed to make our way to HQ. The both of us sheathed our swords away and headed back to Pinwheel forest to prepare for the assault.

 **(Terminus Cave, Kalos Region, 11:40 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As we reach the entrance to Terminus Cave, the entry was already swarming with Plasma Grunts. They were all heavily armed with Pokémon, and weapons. This little battle almost felt like a suicide mission… Almost.

Cunningham was right behind his squad as I had Holt and Quinn right beside, Drake had taken Alex for a different approach.

I then had a sudden electrical shock go through my entire body, the pain was unbearable as my body was immobilized for a couple of seconds, Quinn saw my body begin to fall as she quickly holstered her Pokéball and grabbed my body. I wanted to scream and let the pain out of my mouth, but I remained quiet as the shock began to subside.

I then regained control of my whole body, as the aftershock still lingered on me for a couple of seconds. Holt looked at me with worrying eyes, but I reassured everyone that I am fine and I was ready for the entrance we are about to make.

Cunningham then placed a shaped charge at the door of Terminus Cave and began arming it. He then crouch ran his way back to his original position and gave everyone a single nod.

He then lifted up five fingers and began putting one down as I knew the charge was set to blow. As soon as he reached his index finger he clenched his fist at everyone.

This was a sign that we are about to begin our assault.

 ***BOOM***

The explosion rocked the front entrance as the majority of Pokémon and Plasma grunts were either killed from the explosion or knocked back by the blast.

"SAFETY'S OFF, GO! GO! GO!" Cunningham shouted as his men started pouring in, I followed right behind him as we started shooting at all the hostiles that were in the area.

Terry followed shortly after with Scott as the rest of WCR started providing cover for the both of them. He was so focused that he had a menacing look that his eyes started glowing, he's out for blood as well I can't imagine what he'd look like pissed off.

I shouted as I started letting go, not thinking for a second of the lives Pokémon and Grunts that were affiliated with Ghetsis. The sound bullets flying and penetrating the bodies of my enemies… I was not taking anyone alive.

As soon as we cleared the first area we reached a three way fork in the road, we all gathered around for second to let volunteer trainers rally with the rest of Rangers.

"Alright, Zeke you take your squad and take the right hallway, everyone else take these two. If you get overwhelmed fallback here, we'll set up a rendezvous point here. MOVE IT!" Cunningham said as he gave everyone their orders.

I nodded to my directions as I took my squad to the right hallway.

Soon enough we're in a crossfire once more, only this time there were heavy resistance. I took out three Pokéballs out of my holster and began pressing their buttons on the center of them.

A Greninja, Bisharp and Pangoro all come out their Pokéballs respectively behind me. Greninja whips its tongue around its neck and readies itself, Pangoro clenches both its hands into fists and proceeds to fist bump itself, Bisharp begins to dust itself as it assumes the position to begin running.

"Ok guys here's the plan, Greninja you get in the middle of me and Holt and Use Hydro pump, Pangoro after Greninja finishes you get in there full speed and put anyone you see wearing a mask down on the ground, hard. Bisharp, you're gonna follow me and Holt and begin to pick off anyone left standing after Pangoro's rush. Ready?" I told my team as all of them gave me a nod. I got next to the wall as Greninja stood beside me.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" I shouted as me and Holt began returning fire, Quinn quietly was behind Holt still awaiting orders from me. She still creeps me out with her stare but I have to focus, Greninja steps besides me and Holt as we provide a distraction for it to use its move.

Greninja begins to lean back a little and leans forward and shoots a violent rush of water out of its mouth. Holt and I cease fire as we see Plasma Grunts get knocked down their feet and to the floor. Pangoro proceeds to begin running to the now abased Plasma Grunts.

Pangoro begins to let loose as it punches the Grunts with enough force to tear down a small house. As soon as a couple of grunts were still surviving, Bisharp,Holt, and I begin to unsheathe our blades and start cleaning up after Pangoro's rush.

"Ok… This area is secure… Quinn move up." I told Quinn as she peeks out of the corner and proceeds to catch up to us. I whip my sword to my right to clean it of the blood that was still lingering on it.

I turn around to get a feel of my surroundings, I notice a door leading to Ghetsis's office. This is my one chance in figuring out Ghetsis's plans and possibly find out my past.

"Benjamin come in, I found the door to Ghetsis office. I might need a retrieval team here, Standby." I said over the radio on my shoulder. I turn my attention to the door as I lean myself next to the door for breaching.

"Everyone, stack up on me…" I whispered to my squad as I signal Holt, Kelly and the rest of the squad to stand behind me. All of them get into position as I sheathe my sword and have my gun at the ready.

"Ok standard clearing procedure, I'll throw a flash bang and we clear the room, got it?" I asked my squad, all them seem to understand me as I nod in agreement to them.

"Ok, Holt get the door, prepare for a flash and clear." I told Holt as he prepares his rifle. He quickly turns the door handle to open it and pushes it inward as I reach for my flash grenade and proceed to pull the pin with my teeth and lob the flash bang in the office.

Holt and I turn our heads aside to avoid being blinded by the grenade as it detonates inside, the entire squad proceeds to go inside the office, unfortunately there was no one around except a body slumped over in an office chair.

I go over to the slumped body and turn the chair around, having my gun pointed at the body. The corpse belongs to Craig Barker, the one who backstabbed everyone yesterday. I didn't feel any pity for him, only for the fact that I had questions that I wanted answers to. Unfortunately they're going unanswered.

"Benjamin, Craig is dead. No sign of any wound of any sorts. Nothing else to report" I said once more over the radio. I begin to lower my weapon as I once again look around Ghetsis's office.

It was elegant for a man who wants to dethrone a god. I then turn my attention to my squad who are awaiting my orders. I order them to scan the area for any clues as I tell Kelly to determine how Craig died.

"Quinn, try and find out how Craig died. I'm gonna find any information around here." I told Kelly as she proceeds to work on Craig's body. I then notice a laptop that is left open on a coffee table across from where Craig had died.

As I go over to the laptop, I see various files open on screen. Some are from failed experiments, operations within Team Plasma.

But as I go deeper into the files, I see a couple of audio files containing abbreviations "ZW-EXP21". As I begin clicking on the file, what I'm about to hear will forever change my life.

"So, what about your experiment N', has Project Zantos responded well to the treatments?" Ghetsis said in a calming manner.

"No, but I'm afraid it's too late for him, we altered his DNA so much that we've practically taken away his humanity. Specifically speaking, we may have just created the world's first humanoid Pokémon. Although the experiment is still a prototype so the final results are inconclusive Ghetsis." N said to what appears to sound like him walking to a certain position, the footsteps then stop as I hear the sound of shoes shifting direction.

"His eye has been mutated to that of an Umbreon, so far it's not looking promising for him. We need to dispose of him." N said as the sound of his footsteps begin moving again.

"I poured a lot of resources onto him… Fine drop him near Pinwheel Forest. I need to push my plans forward. We can't afford anymore delays." Ghetsis says as I hear his footsteps go softer as he leaves the area.

Shortly as Ghetsis leaves the area, I hear N walk a short distance and sit down on a chair. He sighs in disappointment as as I hear a soft thud on a table.

"I can't give up on this project, I'm so close to reaching a breakthrough… I have to put him somewhere else where Ghetsis can't find him…" N says as the audio stops and resets to the beginning.

I'm starting to wonder if I'm the experiment they're talking about. And if so, why is N defending me?

I proceed to open another audio file labeled CB-G01. This time the audio has Ghetsis yelling at his associate.

"YOU STUPID FOOL, YOU'VE ATTRACTED UNWANTED ATTENTION TO US. NOW WE HAVE TO RELOCATE TO ANOTHER REGION!" Ghetsis yelled as his words sounded menacing.

The next person I hear is Craig, his voice sounds like he's in utter pain.

"Ghetsis… Arrgh… Please… Don't… Don't…" Craig said as his voice started to give up. I then hear a body drop on the floor.

"You're a waste of resources, now they're coming for all of us. You may have brought the Gardevoir and the Braixen, but you did it in the most stupidest possible way. Never complete an objective sloppy." Ghetsis says as he proceeds to leave the area.

Craig proceeds to crawl to what I believe to be is a tape recorder and presses a button to what seems to be him recording something.

"Zeke… ngh… Terry… I don't have much time left… I just… Ngh… Wanted to say… I'm sorry… agh… Sorry that… That I betrayed both of you… ngh… I'm not… Expecting both you to forgive me… I didn't do it for you or Tana or Angel… I did it for my partner… Shinx… ngh… Long story short… My family was wiped out by team plasma… I vowed revenge on them… But I was blinded by Ghetsis's ambitions… Then… When I went back to my family's old house… I saw our pet Shinx… depressed… and laying on the same couch… When I was young… Then it struck me… I've been blindsided by Ghetsis… And my revenge rekindled… I kept Shinx a secret from Ghetsis all this time… Just to protect him… My Shinx… Zeke… Please… Take… Care… Of… Him…" Craig said has I hear him fall to ground.

I was in shock… To think my best friend that betrayed both me and Terry… Did it because he wanted to protect his Pokémon… I proceed to close the laptop as Kelly had finished examining Craig's body.

"Zeke, looks like Craig has suffered severe brain hemorrhaging and cardiac arrest. Looks like Ghetsis got into his mind dealt some damage to the brain." Kelly said as she steps away from Craig's body.

Craig wanted to protect his Pokémon… But at the cost of our friendship. Was he really willing to go this far to protect those he cared about?

I don't even know… I start to think about the same scenario with me and Terry, betraying him… To protect those that love. Is it worth it?

I didn't know what to think…

Suddenly I hear the roar of engines running as Drake bursts into Ghetsis's office.

"ZEKE, GHETSIS IS ON THE MOVE! HE JUST BOARDED AN AIRCRAFT, HE HAS TANA AND ANGEL WITH HIM. YOU GOTTA GET TO THE HANGAR! TERRY AND SCOTT ARE WAITING FOR YOU, MOVE IT!" Drake yelled out as he fixes his WCR beret.

At that moment, my instincts kicked in. We are literally so close to Ghetsis, that if he gets away now; all of this would be for nothing.

I then quickly turned to my squad as I give them an order to scope out the area and see what useful information they can find.

I then go barreling out the door nearly knocking Drake to the ground, but he quickly gets to his feet as he catches up to me.

A few seconds later, we reach the hangar to where Ghetsis's plane was held at, but the aircraft starts to move away from its position as it starts to gain speed, I then hear Terry shouting at the plane. This plan is becoming fubar already.

As I reach over to Terry, I start panting slightly as the anger starts to build up inside me. That son of a bitch is getting away, with Tana and Angel on board. I swore to her that I would protect her, no matter what the cost.

" _Fuck, fuck fuck FUCK!"_ I thought to myself as I clenched my fist tightly that I almost pierced the skin on my hand.

Not a moment too soon Scott and Terry's friend Alex show up. Terry looks at me, the boy is frightened but at the same time determined to do whatever it takes to get Angel back.

I had the same feeling too, only my frightful nature was long replaced with hatred for Ghetsis. Terry then says that there is still a chance to get onto the aircraft and that we needed to teleport inside.

I didn't hesitate to his comment as I get ready to be teleported to the plane.

As Terry places his hand my shoulder he grabs Alex and begins to work his Psychic abilities, as I close my eyes my head gets a weird numbing sensation as a white light inhibits my vision for a second.

 **(Unova Skies, Ghetsis's Plane Cargo Hold, 12:00 A.M.)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

As we teleport into the cargo hold of the Ghetsis's aircraft, I shake my head slightly. Teleportation feels really weird if you're not well trained for it.

Terry and Alex stumble slightly after the trip to the plane, Terry must've used too much power back the raid at Terminus.

I then overhear guns being pointed at us behind me, I react quick enough to have my gun at the ready, I see a score of Plasma Grunts having their sights on us…

And at the center of it all…

Ghetsis… The man behind behind this little genocide he made.

"Well, well. Ghetsis, the snake finally crawled out of his hole, I see. Too chicken shit to do your own evil deeds?" I told Ghetsis as I held my gun with one arm pointed directly at Ghetsis face.

My anger finally settled as my heart started beating slightly fast. I have Ghetsis in my sights, all I have to is squeeze the trigger and it'll be over.

Ghetsis just chuckles at my remark as he looks me dead on. I hated this man's whole existence, I wanted to just shoot him already.

"Zeke, I never figured you for a slanderous individual. I noticed you joined a little rebellious group just recently, do they even know what you were before? A little Pokémon Trafficker." Ghetsis remarked as I was about speak up, but Ghetsis stops me from speaking as he had more to say.

Quiet, trash like you are beneath me. I have no time for the likes of you" Ghetsis replied back. I was getting sick of this asshole already, if it weren't for his little squad I would've dropped him.

 **(Terminus Cave, Atrium, 12:10 A.M.)**

 **(Wolf's POV)**

There was nothing like seeing your enemy fall to the ground, every bullet flying from the barrels of our guns to the bodies of every Plasma grunt we see. This was just too easy, this is nothing compared to what we do in the field.

I grab my radio and try to get ahold of Benjamin to give a status update on our situation.

"Benjamin, The atrium is clear. What's going on on your end, Over." I told Benjamin over the radio as I walk past the bodies of the now befallen plasma grunts. I shoot the bodies one by one, trying to assure myself that none of them are playing dead. Luckily they were not responding to the bullets being shot at them.

"Looks like we got em all Wolf, rendezvous back at the entrance. I'm getting reports of a body flying out of from Ghetsis's aircraft. I got a bad feeling about this. Out." Benjamin said over the radio.

I try not to think about what is going on inside the plane that Terry and Zeke are in, I just hope that Ghetsis is lying on a pool of his own blood. I signal my men to withdraw from the area as everyone switch their safety's on their guns to on.

As we reach the entrance of Terminus Cave, I see a an overwhelming amount of military personnel. Tents were setup to treat anyone who were suffering injuries during the battle.

I see Benjamin conversing with local authorities and military officers about the situation here. Both parties look like they were agreeing with each other as I look over to my squad mates.

These men and women were once children playing with their Pokémon at one time, now… They're fighting for their safety. It makes me proud to lead such an organization.

"Ok everyone, help any of these doctors or volunteers with anything they need. The faster we do this the faster we can all go home." I told my squad as they all nodded in agreement with me.

Shortly after I gave them their orders, Benjamin comes up to me and extends his hand for a handshake.

Curious as to why the sudden gesture I grab his hand with mine, he proceeds to shake it as he gives me a smile. Something tells he was pleased to hear the news that was given to him.

"Bryan, we did it! We have driven off Team Plasma From Unova! The people can now rest easy knowing that they have someone to look after them." Benjamin said as he calmly let go of my hand. He then proceeds to hand me a cigar in which I don't mind one, but I wanted to know about a body flying from Ghetsis's plane.

"Benjamin, what's all this talk about a body falling from a plane? Is it Terry, Zeke, Ghetsis or…" I said to Benjamin as I was trying to figure out who this person was.

"It appears to be one of Terry's friends Alex, fell several of thousand feet in the air and landed on the ground hard. I had deployed a scout to the scene, what they found was a gashing wound and a broken spine on the boy. they tried resurrecting him but to no avail, the child has passed. We need to inform the next of kin." Benjamin said as he handed a report of the casualties that was reported to him.

This was the last thing I needed, civilian blood on our hands. This isn't going to be an easy thing to say to the parents, but someone's gotta do it.

"I'll go and inform the parents of Alex, not one of my strong suits but I have to tell them." I told Benjamin as I walked over to my vehicle.

This night was just something else.

 _"Zeke, Terry, save them… Kill Ghetsis for us."_ I thought to myself angrily as I opened the door to my vehicle. I take my keys out of my pocket and insert them into the ignition and proceed to turn on my car.

 _"Let's hope they take the news well… I doubt it."_ I thought myself once more as I drove away from the area.

 **(Sinnoh Skies, Ghetsis's Plane, Cargo Hold 12:30 AM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

"We need to land this plane, get to the cockpit NOW!" Terry said, his voice breaking from what he has just seen.

I am more shocked to what I have just witnessed…

 _"Alex… god damnit this is just what I need right now…"_ I thought to myself angrily as I was close to killing Ghetsis. But instead he takes the life of a boy…

Ghetsis is out of control, this man is psychopath. But I had no time to argue I needed to land the plane, now!

As I made my way to the cockpit, I sat on the pilot's chair and grabbed the wheel.

"FUUUCK, I'm losing altitude. I'm gonna have to ditch this plane somewhere." I told myself as I looked around frantically for a field good enough to land.

I then see the town of Jubilife as I try my hardest to gain control of the plane, this time the plane gives me access and I steer the plane to Jubilife City.

As we near Jubilife I carefully maintained what altitude I had left and started descending into the city.

"TERRY BRACE YOURSELF, ITS GONNA BE A BUMPY LANDING!" I yelled to Terry as I was nearing the south end of the city.

As we got near the forest area, the plane violently starts to rock in many directions. I did my absolute hardest to keep us safe as the plane makes a stop several yards away from the city.

As the plane made its entrance into the forest, I slowly started to black out from the shaking the plane had made.

From that point on, I hear sirens in the distance police and ambulances coming to the crash landing.

But I couldn't make any of it as I started to lose consciousness.

This has been one hell of a night for Me and Terry

But we saved Tana and Angel… I'm glad we did it.

 ****Authors Note****

 **Oh my god, that was long. So long that this took me a month to finish. But I'm glad it's out of the way.**

 **So a couple of updates I need to address:**

 **The lemon chapter that I promised will be placed on hold for now. Something came up and I couldn't finish it on time.**

 **Also this is the second to last chapter guys, next chapter will be my epilogue to this story.**

 **No I'm not ending the crossover, the crossover between me and Orthros is still continuing. Thanks to you lovely people for following our stories, Zeke and Terry's adventure will continue.**

 **Be on the lookout for my next story: The Tale of Zeke: Rise of Sinnoh**

 **See ya guys soon! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Requiem

**Hello everyone Zen here!**

 **Well we're at Chapter 10**

 **This is the final chapter of The Red Sky everyone, hope you're ready for the Epilogue.**

 **Oh and there's a mini-Lemon segment in the story. Nothing big but sorta of a small sample!**

 **Chapter 10: Requiem**

 **(Jubilife City, Jubilife Café, 4:05 PM, 2 Days after the assault on Terminus Cave)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

"I'm not so sure, I mean we just took out Team Plasma and a lot of people have their eyes on Me and Terry… Yes, I know… We lost a lot people back there… Including him… I can't get a good night's sleep with the thought of a child's death on my hands… Terry looked horrified seeing it unfold in front of him… I really feel bad for him… I just wanna give the kid a hug… What, Someone wants to speak with me… Well I'm nowhere close to the Kalos region… I'll consider it Benjamin.. Ok, goodbye." I told Benjamin over the phone as I hung up the call on my phone.

Unova is finally free from Team Plasma, and Benjamin is offering me a spot in his ranks.

Alex is dead and Ghetsis is still on the loose.

I have mixed emotions for what has happened recently… I just couldn't bear losing someone I care about.

And that someone is Tana.

"Zeke!" Bryan called out as he was walking along side with Tana. Her smile was finally coming back as it gave me hope that even in our darkest hour, there's still hope at the end of the tunnel.

I walked up to Tana and hugged her with everything I had inside of me. She felt my embrace as she returned the gesture to me, we didn't want to let go.

But we needed to say our farewells to our fallen. Our brothers and sisters in arms, Especially Alex

I started to let go of Tana as I stood upright, fixing my coat.

"Bryan… It's time we pay our respects." I said to Bryan as I adjusted my shirt.

Bryan nodded to my statement and guided us to his car, it was a sleek blood red two door car with leather seating inside. Bryan proceeded to disengage the lock to his car as it made two beeps in quick succession.

I opened the door for Tana and proceed to move the copilot seat forward to let her get inside, Bryan got into the driver side and closes the door after he steps in.

After Tana had gotten in I followed behind her and got into my seat as I reach for the door to close it on my side, I proceed to buckle Tana's seat belt as Bryan fixates his mirrors so he can see clearly on the road.

Rain had started falling, this was strange because I never heard the weatherman say anything about rain in the forecast.

 _"The angels themselves weep for those who have left this planet abruptly, Alex… I'm sorry."_ I thought to myself as the death of Terry's best friend was taking its toll on me.

I should've saved him, but I failed him. Tana begins to look at me, worried about why I was acting unusual as she places her paw on my hand.

"Zeke, are you alright?" Tana asks as Bryan begins driving to Alex's Funeral.

"I failed him Tana… I failed to save him… His death… It's just something that's going to be stuck with me for a long time." I told Tana as I closed my eyes as I tried reflecting on Alex's life.

 _"I should've been the one that died… He didn't deserve any of this… I just hope Arceus can forgive me…"_ I thought to myself one last time as I looked out the window.

Ghetsis… you murdering kidnapping psychopath.

 **(Lost Tower, Sinnoh Region, 5:00 PM)**

 **(Zeke's POV)**

We've arrived at the cemetery, as there were many people gathering around a casket that was ready to be buried. I scan the area quickly as droplets of rain were obscuring my vision.

Bryan hands me an umbrella big enough for me and Tana while he takes a normal sized umbrella.

As Bryan pulls on the door handle to step out of his car, I proceed to pull on the handle of the copilot seat to slide it forward. I then reach for the handle of the car to step out.

I immediately open the umbrella as it was big enough to cover two people, I then extend my hand to Tana to help her step out as she reaches over for my hand after she had unbuckled herself .

As soon as everyone was out of the car, we proceed to go to the gathering of people. I hear a woman crying devastatingly while a man holds her tightly by him, they must be Alex's parents because I kept my distance from them as they didn't want to be bothered.

A dozen of adolescents were present for the funeral as I can only assume they were Alex's friends, they were all quiet and sad that their friend has unexpectedly passed.

A preacher stood beside the casket as he was reciting a prayer for Alex's death. I see Benjamin standing beside Holt,Drake, And Quinn as they were all dressed in black. They were completely out of uniform but in respect for the child who didn't deserve to die so early.

Bryan, and Tana by my side made our way towards them as Benjamin notices my presence. As I reach him, we both gave each other a quick nod as I stood next to Holt.

The preacher then finishes his prayer as he turns around at everyone and scans to see if everyone is present. He then goes around Alex's casket as he extends his arms as he was about to speak.

"Friends, Families, Acquaintances, we are gathered here to say our farewells to our beloved. Our time on this planet is limited, but we must always cherish them as if it were our very last moments. Today we say goodbye to our friend Alex, he died fighting for everyone and for the safety of the Pokémon Race. Please, let us pray for our departed." The preacher said as he brings his arms together and begins praying.

"Arceus our Father, Your power brings us to birth, your providence guides our lives, and by your command we return to dust. Those who die still live in your presence, their lives change but do not end. I pray in hope for the family, relatives and friends, and for all the dead known to you alone. may they rejoice in Your kingdom, where all our tears are wiped away. Unite us together again in one family,

to sing Your praise forever and ever." The preacher finishes as he calmly steps on a pedal to lower the casket. Alex's mother begins to Bawl as she tries to reach for the casket, she is ultimately stopped by her husband as my regret was nothing compared to what she is feeling.

Tana steps closer to me as grabs the back of coat tightly, I just place my hand around her neck as I just stare at the casket slowly but surely making its way down.

I just close my eyes and just reflect on the short time I had with meeting Alex.

I already miss the kid.

Benjamin then taps on my shoulder as he whispers me news that has caught my attention.

"Zeke, our scouts report that Ghetsis is here somewhere in Sinnoh, he's also with an affiliate but we're not sure who. You know what must be done." Benjamin whispered as my hatred for Ghetsis rekindled.

Ghetsis is still out there… And he's getting help from someone…

The man who singlehandedly caused paranoia in Unova is still alive…

The man who killed all those people back at the tournament is getting aid from an unknown party…

The man who ordered Craig to backstab me and Terry is nearing his plans to dethrone Arceus…

This Man… Terry's father… Is still alive…

…

…

I can't let that happen.

Ghetsis, I'm coming for you!

 **(Resort Area, Sinnoh Region, 8:00 PM)**

 **(Unknown's POV)**

Knowing me, I made quite the living as an ex-DJ. Now I just travel from Region to Region as a Pokémon Trainer. Everyone wants me to battle them, I have yet to lose a battle with a trainer and to be honest, it feels good.

"Hmmmm… yes…" I said to myself quietly as the Lopunny underneath the table I was sitting at was Waxing the Carrot.

As I was getting taken care of, I hear my brother Dustin coming up the stairs to check up on me. Just when I'm nearing my climax… he was always the type of guy to ruin my fun.

"Hey Jenson…" My brother asks me as I raise a finger at him to give me a moment to finish.

"Nnngaaaah." I grunted as I ejaculated my embrace inside of the female Lopunny's mouth.

As I was done with my business, the Lopunny gives off a smile as she pulls my shaft from her mouth and begins to wipe her mouth from the excess substance that remained on her lower face and begins to swallow what was in her mouth.

"Man, you Lopunny's know how to spoil a trainer. Now get outta here!" I told the Lopunny as I scooched my seat back in order to let the Lopunny out from under me.

The Lopunny gets up and dusts herself clean as she places a light kiss on my cheek, I return the gesture with a light slap to her butt as a job well done.

She flinches slightly as she looks back and giggles at me, she proceeds to leave the area and passes by my brother as he turns to see the Lopunny that was with me.

"Was that Lopunny underneath the table?" My brother asked as he glances at the Lopunny one last time. He then turns to me as I scooch my seat forward as I pull my pants back up to my waist.

"Yeah, why?" I answer my brother as I zip up my pants and sit upright.

"You're disgusting man, you can't use your abilities for this?" My brother tells me in a bitter manner as he gives off a disgusted look.

"Oh the contrary Dustin, If I find Pokémon's sweet spot and you rub them right way they're minds change. What, you don't like a female Lopunny to start suckin you off? Because if it's a problem I can get some male ones to help you out?" I told Dustin as I casually got up from my chair and walked up to him, I stood at him at arm's length as I didn't like having people being all over my face.

"Fuck you!" Dustin tells me as he leans forward slightly and shoves my left shoulder at my sly remark, I just chuckle at messing around with my brother.

"I'm just bustin your balls, Relax." I told Dustin as I placed my hand on his shoulder and lightly tap the side of his face.

 ***Authors Note***

 **Whoever gets that scene, you win kudos from me! ;D**

"Anyways what did you want, another trainer wants to fight me?" I told Dustin as I went back to my chair. I pull out a cigarette and put in my mouth as I get my lighter from my pocket.

As I light the cig, Dustin shows me a photo of a funeral that had happened today.

"A funeral, so what? People and Pokémon die everyday." I say nonchalantly as I puff out the smoke from my mouth. Dustin then places the photo on the table and points to a person in the middle.

"Look closer." Dustin said as he takes his finger away from the picture. I inspect the photo some more as I my eyes grew wide from who I just saw in the photo.

"No… He was there?" I questioned Dustin as I look at the photo again to make sure I was seeing it correctly.

"Yeah he was there, he's the one who has driven out Team Plasma from Unova. Jenson, we need to check up on him to see if he's alright." Dustin tells me as I couldn't believe it.

Zeke, our little brother pushed Team Plasma from Unova.

We have to meet up soon little bro.

 ****Author's Note****

 **And there you have it, that's the end of Chapter and Story everyone.**

 **Now the little Lemon bit where Jenson was getting head from the Lopunny. Consider it as a teaser to the lemon chapter I'll be doing in future!**

 **Also Zeke is mourning the loss of Terry's friend Alex. It's very sad indeed.**

 **Thank you everyone who have read my first ever story!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **See ya in: The tale of Zeke: Rise of Sinnoh**


End file.
